


Junho, His Blood In The Sand

by Linnyxx17 (Athena_Blood)



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Determination, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Forced Sex For The Wealthy's Entertainment, Gladiators, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Blood/pseuds/Linnyxx17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Ludus.</b> It's a privately own gladiator training school, mostly for slaves. Junho had no idea what it was, nor did he understand anything people were shouting at him. As he stood in the center of a huge arena, with thousands of individuals. Watching the man, his <b>"owner"</b> stand next to all the wealthy and political heads of Rome. He <b>"listened"</b> to his speech, and Junho's eyes met Caia's, and she nodded. Swallowing hard Junho raised his sword, and the crowd cheered. This isn't what he wanted before. But now he can't live without it, this was him, this is what made him free. He charged towards his opponent....</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulum I

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors that I have missed OTL. I do my best to catch them.

The crowd in the market were chanting and clapping, and this caught the young boy’s attention. Getting up from his knees, he absent-mindedly tried to walk to get a better view of the chaos and excitement. But the sound of iron scraping along the wood deck stopped him. He was chained by the feet and hands to other men and women, boys and girls. He was a slave, to be purchased for whatever reason or use. He’s been in this land for a whole moon cycle, and no one has bought him, he fears that his seller will soon dispose of him. To his joy the chain gang started to move closer to the noise, it seemed that his seller was also interested in what was going on.

 

Being placed on a few crates he had the perfect view. There in the mitts of all the commotion were two very finely dress men, in colorful fabric tunics and robes, they seemed to be speaking to one another, something the young boy didn’t understand. Standing behind one of the men was a young woman. The young boy couldn’t see her face but the way she stood caught his attention, and then beside her were two very tall men, who were built like the gods.

 

 

“Calavius, my dear old friend.” The man standing in front of the young woman said sarcastically.

 

“Good to see you too Maccius, Ah… I see you’ve brought your lovely daughter Caia, along with your two best gladiators.” The other man said.

 

The young boy heard the young woman’s name _"Caia,"_ he did his best to try and whisper it, still working on trying to pick up the language. He has become aware of people’s names now, and that is about it.

 

“Enough with the friendly banter Calavius, you’ve summoned me here. And requested to see Chansung. Before you even pull out any coin. He isn’t for sale.” The man in front of Caia stated.

 

“Maccius my friend, I was going to make you the highest offer for Chansung.”

 

“How many times do we have to tell you; he is not for sale!” Caia said with rage.

 

“Caia sweetheart, I’ve always admired your free spirit. What is she now Maccius? 21 years? And still not wed? How about this my dear friend, you can keep Chansung, and I’ll take your daughter as my bride.” Calavius said creepily.

 

“Haha, I would rather marry my daughter off to Chansung here,” Maccius said as he tapped his hand on Chansung’s shoulder once the young boy realized whom they were speaking about.

 

“You’d let your only daughter and only child marry a slave? How low of you Maccius, I guess the house of Gauis isn’t all that proud.” Calavius taunted.

 

“Chansung I know is a better man and would treat Caia with the utmost respect and love. Something a bottom-feeder such as yourself would never do Calavius” Maccius challenged back.

 

 

The taller man to Caia’s left looked over at Chansung who was standing to Caia’s right, and his arms were crossed, and the young boy could see that his eyes were a bit angered, for what reason? The young boy didn’t know, but it seemed everyone seemed shocked and even more excited for this verbal exchange between Calavius and Maccius. Then the young boy’s eyes widened when Calavius approached closer.

 

“The reason for my summons was purely for revenge. Your slanted eye gladiator, Chansung, killed my best gladiator. You owe me Maccius, and it will be big.”

 

“Well Calavius, you and I have been lanistas for years. It’s in our family’s blood. You know the rules of the arena. Chansung just out bested your best.” Maccius said.

 

“You still owe me old friend. So I challenge Chansung to a fight. Right here in the market.” The crowd cheered and started to chant Chansung’s name.

 

“You? You are going to fight Chansung? Hahaha,” Maccius said amused.

 

“No, Titus will,” Calavius said as a tall man who towered over both the two giants standing protectively next to Caia approached from the crowd.

 

“Well, I admire your spirit Calavius, but Chansung as you have said killed your best gladiator. Chansung can indeed defeat Titus blindfolded and just his hands.” Maccius said, and Chansung gave a confident look.

 

“Very well then, if Titus wins. You have to let me marry Caia and hand over all your gladiators. If Titus loses, then I shall declare the house of Gaius, the best Ludus in all of Rome.” Calavius declared.

 

“You can take your offer and shove it Calavius. I’m not going to risk my best fighter because you have a bruised ego.” Maccius said as he started to turn and walk back towards his daughter and two slaves.

 

“Dominus… I’m confident that I can beat him.” Chansung stopped his master.

 

“Eh? You allow your slaves to address you in public Maccius? Is it true the slaves run the house of Gaius?” Calavius provoked again.

 

“I allow all my gladiators to address me freely Calavius, how on earth do you think they came to be the best in all of Rome?”

 

Maccius looked at Chansung and nodded. Chansung stood forward, and Caia flinched, it seemed she wanted to stop him, but the other giant next to her put his hand in front of her blocking her way. The young boy was really nervous now. He knew any sort of fight while in the market was against the law in this land. And the guards seemed to have a habit of beating the slaves that were chained up as if they were involved. The young boy gulped when Chansung removed his tunic. He was built, solid. On his back the young boy noticed wounds from what seemed to be lashes from whips, Chansung also had a long scar down his right shoulder blade. 

 

The other tall man next to Caia, stepped forward to tie a blindfold around Chansung’s eyes, the young boy noticed he had a long thick scar on his left arm, and it frightened him. Once the taller man waved his hands in front of Chansung’s face and saw no reaction, he slapped him on his arm for what seemed to be encouragement. The young boy heard Chansung call him Taecyeon. And he realized that all these names seemed familiar to him as if they were from his homeland.

 

Taecyeon walked back to Caia and shuttled her off far away from where Chansung and Titus were standing in the middle of the market crossroads. The crowd was silent as Titus brought out a fishing net, and what seemed to be a sword. Chansung was just smiling, not knowing what was happening before his eyes.

 

“Ha!, this will be easy.” Titus cheered.

 

“I wouldn’t be too cocky; I may be blind and weaponless. But I could smell you before I left the comfort of my bed back in the Ludus.” Chansung laughed.

 

“With Honor Chansung!” Caia shouted at him. And Chansung nodded.

 

“With honor!” he shouted back, and the crowd cheered even louder.

 

 

The crowd fell silent, and Titus started to pace around Chansung who was standing in the middle of the dirt path. Chansung didn’t seem too worried as the young boy noticed every so often Chansung would stop swaying side to side as if he were bored and tilt his head, listening to where his opponent might be. Titus smirked and swung his net towards Chansung’s exposed legs trying to trip him up. But Chansung rolled forward on his shoulders and dodged. The young boy’s eyes grew wide in surprise, and then Titus let out a loud grunt and charged forward towards the back of Chansung. Raising his sword, he crashed it down, and it fell onto a wooden crate, Chansung was behind Titus, and he kicked him hard in his lower spine. It caused Titus to fall to his knees, and then Chansung wrapped his strong arms around Titus’s neck and started to squeeze them together as if he was a python, slowly draining the air out of Titus.

 

The young boy heard Maccius shout at Chansung and then there was a loud crack. The crowd gasped, Chansung removed himself from Titus, and the crowd cheered when they saw Titus’s head completely turned 180 degrees around. His eyes were open, and his tongue was out, but he was very clearly dead, Chansung grab the dead man’s sword and gripped his hair with the other hand and beheaded the dead man’s head clean off. With a cocky smirk he removed his blindfold and stared up at Calavius, he turned and walked back towards his master and his daughter.

 

Maccius was smiling and clapping, and then he grabbed Chansung’s forearm, and both of them gave each other a quick smack on the back, and Caia handed Chansung his tunic which he so happily put back on.

 

“Well Calavius, you should have brought your whole Ludus. Poor Chansung here doesn’t seem too satisfied with such the quick death of your old best gladiator. Isn’t that right my boy?” Maccius asked.

 

“I am very disappointed with your friends Dominus; I was hoping for a challenge,” Chansung replied still with the cocky smirk on his face.

 

“Or at least to make him break a sweat on this hot day.” The man, the young boy, found was named Taecyeon jokingly added.

 

“Haha! Well, I should see you in the arena next new moon Calavius. And please do bring better challenges for my men.” Maccius said as he walked off with his daughter and his two gladiators.

 

 

The young boy was pulled along back to the dock where the slave merchants liked to display their products, and he struggled a bit not wanting to lose sight of the four who were walking towards him. Suddenly a painful sting hit his left face cheek, and the young boy held his hand to it, blood. The slave merchant pushed him back into formation, and they were dragged away.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

A few hours went back as the sun was starting to lower, and the young boy heard his stomach growl. People who would pass by stared at him, and a wealthy child spat on him and his master the slave merchant would hit him. The young boy was now only tied to two small children and a woman, he assumed was their mother. There were a lot more people chained to them and now it was just the four, his master was about to call it a day when the young boy caught sight of Chansung.

 

He was standing at the entrance to a jewelry merchant with his hands behind his back, and the young boy could see how tall and built he truly was, he looked otherworldly. The young boy looked down as Chansung met his eyes, but he just shook his head and turned around towards the jewelry bazaar. Chansung held out his hand as Caia came out with a young girl who was holding a weaved basket of miscellaneous items. Caia smiled and bowed to the young lady, and the girl blushed and quickly ran back inside.

 

“What did you purchase Caia?” Chansung asked looking at the items in the basket he was holding.

 

“Shhh... Chan, if you are going to address me in public, please whisper.” Caia said softly.

 

“Ha, sorry. You know I’m typically loud. What did you purchase?” He asked after in a whisper.

 

“some silver and gold candlesticks. Was thinking maybe the blacksmith could melt them down and added to the weapons you boys use, make them a bit stronger and sharper.” Caia told him.

 

“I see, always looking out for us. You’ve always been kind.” He said with a smile.

 

“of course.” She smiled back.

 

Chansung playfully nudged Caia, and she giggled, the young boy noticed they were about to walk away, and he wanted to stop them. But they were speaking a language the didn’t understand and he was afraid if he spoke, he would get beat by either Chansung himself for speaking to such a highly regarded person or his owner would beat him. His owner started to approach him and then the little girl next to the young boy began to cry hysterically. The slave merchant went to strike her but Caia approached which caused him to pull back his hand, and he stood still smiling at Caia. She bent down to be at eye-level with the crying girl.

 

“What’s wrong angel?” Caia asked sweetly. And Chansung stood behind her glaring at the slave merchant.

 

“I’m….. I’m… hungry an-and scared.” The little girl said in between sniffles.

 

“When was the last time you had something to eat?” Caia asked.

 

“I don’t re-re-remember…”

 

“four days…” the little boy standing next to the crying girl said.

 

“Four days?” Caia asked him.

 

“Yes, this man doesn’t feed us properly, he wasn’t expecting us to be with him so long… he hurts my mom and sister and just laughs. I overheard him planning to kill all of us because we are a burden.” The little boy spilled.

 

“Horrible…” Chansung whispered.

 

“Tell me, young lad. Can you do this?” Caia held up both her arms as if she was flexing them. And the little boy copied her. Caia smiled and turned towards Chansung.

 

“What do you think?” she asked

 

“Well, Domina… I think the people in the fields could use him. He could push the wheel barrel around transporting the crops.” Chansung stated, and Caia nodded.

 

“and what about you angel? Could you wipe the floors and feed our rabbits and chickens?” Caia asked the now no longer crying girl with a sweet smile.

 

“I… I love animals and… AND! I’m closer to the ground!” she shouted excitedly

 

“Haha, well good!” Caia said happily while standing up. And she turned to the slave merchant with a cold look.

 

But before Caia could pull out her coin purse, the woman standing next to the young boy started to cry with joy. And this caught Caia’s attention. So she walked over to the woman.

 

“Are you their mother?” she asked, and the woman nodded.

 

“Thank you for considering purchasing them… you seem like a beautiful woman.” She mumbled between her tears.

 

“Can you cook?” Caia asked, and the woman nodded rapidly.

 

“Very well. Slave Merchant. How much for the set of three?” Caia shouted to the man who was scolding his apprentice.

 

“Oh! Uh for the set of three? Ah, the children and the woman. That will be 10 denarii.” He said happily.

 

“I’ll give you 5.” Caia countered.

 

“I’m sorry my lady. But it's 10 for the set.” He replied back.

 

“I’m sorry as well merchant. But apparently you don’t take care of your merchandise, I’ll give you 3 denarii then. Since my slaves have to stop tending to their chores just to get these three into working condition since they are so malnourished.” Caia said pulling out 3 silver coins and tossing it to the slave merchant.

 

The slave dealer gave off a sigh and picked up the three silver coins Caia tossed at him, and his apprentice unchained the mother and her two children, and the kids happily ran and stood beside Chansung while the mother just held her hands together and continued to thank Caia, and she was just nodding.

 

Caia stared down at the children who were looking up at Chansung amazed at his height, and she noticed something, groaning in frustration she turned back to the slave merchant and her stare caught his attention.

 

“Their clothes?” she asked, and the man just shrugged.

 

“You’re telling me you sell slaves but don’t have any garments for them to wear once they are purchased?” she shouted.

 

“once they are purchased they are no longer any of my concern.” He replied with a smile. And Caia nodded at Chansung.

 

Chansung put down his basket and stormed towards the slave merchant, slamming him into the wall behind him and giving him a terrifying glare. The young boy smirked, and it caught Caia’s attention, and then the young boy smiled before turning his gaze back towards his feet. Chansung grabbed the coin purse the slave merchant had and removed one of the silver coins Caia gave him and walked back towards Caia handing it to her.

 

“2 silver denarii then. Since this one denarii is enough to dress them before heading back to my Ludus.” She said as she put the silver coin back into her coin purse. And the slave merchant just nodded as he slid down to the floor.

 

Caia motioned towards a tailor’s apprentice as he walked out of the store just next to where the young boy was being sold, after their conversation he took the silver coin Caia handed him and he stared the young boy up and down and made his way back into his shop. Caia was once again glancing at the young boy and then she turned towards Chansung who was doing his best to ignore the little girl who was playing with his sandal straps.

 

“Chan, what do you think of him?” Caia asked Chansung.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Is he?” Caia asked him.

 

“Possibly…” Chansung said. Caia smiled and turned towards the young boy.

 

“Hello?” Caia said. And the young boy’s eyes grew wide which caused Caia to smile and nodded to Chansung.

 

“What’s your name?” she asked, and the young boy was looking around nervously.

 

“Yes, I speak your language. Now please tell me your name.” Caia smiled.

 

“Ju-Junho,” the young boy known as Junho said.

 

“What can you do Junho?” Caia asked as she approached him. And Junho just looked down nervously and shook his head.

 

“You don’t want him; he isn’t even good enough to empty out a piss pot,” the slave merchant said coldly.

 

“Aren’t you the best salesmen on this flat earth,” Caia said sarcastically, and Chansung along with the woman and her children laughed.

 

“Do you mind if I look at you Junho?” Caia asked again in the language he knew, and he nodded.

 

 

Caia walked around Junho as he covered crotch with his hands, her fingertips slowly glided down his arms and then to his abs that contracted to her touch. They moved up Junho’s chest and over his shoulder and then Caia walked around to his back and placed her other hand to his shoulder blades and pushed him gently. She smiled when he didn’t fall over and was able to keep his balance. And then she did it again, this time, using all her strength, and still Junho didn’t topple over. She lifted the hem of her silk tunica and bent down to examine his thighs. Junho was slightly blushing as the wealthy woman was checking him out, he noticed the way Chansung was looking at him; his glare seemed stern as if Junho made any sudden movements Chansung would charge at him. Caia stood back up and went towards Junho’s front again, she narrowed her eyes and held her hand to his cheek. Her thumb brushed against the new wound he had, and he hissed from the pain, Caia whispered sweetly to Junho saying “Sorry” and Junho nodded with a small smile as he leaned into her touch. Caia raised her eyebrow at Junho’s movement and pulled her hand away and glared at the slave merchant.

 

“You are horrible, giving fresh wounds to your merchandise. How overpriced are you going to charge me for him?” she asked coldly.

 

“25 denarii for that one.” He said, and Caia walked closer to the merchant.

 

“Do you take me for some fool because I’m a woman? He’s skinny and bleeding. 5 bronze assess, and that is my final offer I will not hear another word from your mouth.” She said sternly. And the slave merchant just nodded as he took the bronze coins.

 

 

In that moment the tailor’s apprentice returned and dressed the four slaves that Caia just purchased, Chansung continued to glare at Junho as the young man was dressing him. Junho didn’t know what he had done wrong but chose not to speak, he didn’t know Chansung’s status and didn’t want to upset his new mistress. Once the apprentice was done giving them new garments, Caia gave him two silver coins as a thank you and she started to walk away. Chansung motioned for them to follow and the first three happily did and then Junho hesitantly followed causing another stern glare from Chansung as he trailed behind Junho.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Just outside the market, there was a carriage and Maccius was standing next to a lying Taecyeon. Caia noticed him and ran to his side, and Junho was curious about the taller man. Getting closer Junho saw Taecyeon was bloody. And Caia took out a stitch cloth and started to wipe some of the blood off of his cheek, Maccius stared at the four new purchased slaves and then to his daughter as Chansung placed the basket into the back of the carriage.

 

“Taecyeon are you alright? Caia asked the bloodied man who was just smiling at her.

 

“Yes, Domina.” He sighed.

 

“Father what happened to him?” Caia asked looking up at her father.

 

“That traitor Opiternius chose to have two men fight Taecyeon,” Maccius said gritting his teeth.

 

“If they really wanted to end me he should have brought 10 others.” Taecyeon joked.

 

“Don’t joke Taecyeon. Father, you promised me that you weren’t going to do any underground fighting!” Caia said.

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart; I promise I won’t for a while, Taecyeon is fine just a few cuts. Medicus will look at him once we are back at the Ludus. Now, daughter, I see you’ve been shopping.” Maccius said after taking his eyes off the four new slaves.

 

“I have, the slave merchant was horrible and an idiot. We have a use for all four so no need to worry.” Caia stated after standing up.

 

“And what of this one? You usually don’t buy grown males.” Maccius said pointing towards Junho.

 

“I have a plan for him.” She said with a smile.

 

“and what plan is this?” Maccius asked as Chansung escorted the mother and children into the carriage.

 

“I plan for Junho to be my gladiator.” Caia beamed.

 

Taecyeon and Chansung both froze and stared at Junho then to Maccius who had a dumbfounded look on his face. And Caia just hopped into the front of the carriage waiting for her father to stop being silly and take them home.

 

“Your gladiator?” Maccius asked his daughter.

 

“Yes, why do you look so confused, father?”

 

“I thought Chansung was your gladiator?” Maccius questioned.

 

“You say he’s mine, but he truly isn’t. I don’t own his papers or anything he is just my dear childhood friend. Junho is mine, and will fight in my name. Isn't that right Junho?” Caia said and then smiled at Junho who looked confused.

 

“Domina, you sure you want him to be your gladiator? I’m sure Dominus won’t mind signing my papers over to you. At least you know you’ll have a fighter that will bring in winnings for you and not possibly die in his first fight.” Taecyeon said staring at Junho.

 

“I appreciate your concern Taecyeon, but I don’t plan on Junho fighting too soon. He needs training first.” Caia smiled at Junho.

 

After a long time of confusion everyone got into their proper places inside the carriage, Junho sat in between the little boy and girl keeping himself away from Taecyeon and Chansung who were giving him a death glare. He could hear Caia laughing with her father outside the carriage as they were riding back home.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ride was a bit long and the two kids fell asleep against Junho, soon the carriage came to a stop, and Chansung opened the back allowing for all 6 of them to get out. Chansung didn’t say anything as he took Taecyeon to the location of where the doctor would be. Junho stared up at the house. It was on a cliff, and it was big, it looked to have a large opening on its roof probably to collect rain water for the pool that was at the bottom of it.

 

Caia approached Junho with a smile, and 4 young women came to her side and nodded his way. Taking him by the hand, he was escorted inside the house and down a corridor that leads to a bathing pool. He was stripped of his tunic that was recently bought and the four woman stripped as well. Slowly walking into the water, they motioned for Junho to follow and he did, wading towards the middle. The girls started to pour oil that smelt of roses on Junho’s body, and he began to relax as soft hands would scrub his skin gently. Water poured over his head and then he heard the sound of a knife’s blade cutting away his long hair. More oil was dripped onto his head after his hair was cut and delicate fingers scraped the oil in. Junho was purring, and then a tiny sting fell on his cheek as one of the slave girls tended to his wound and then put clay on it to protect it.

 

After about what seemed to be an hour of just being pampered by four women, Junho was dried his body shiny from the oil and he loved the smell, a square silk cloth was wrapped around his waist to cover himself, and then the four woman left him alone in the bathing room. Opening his eyes, Junho saw Caia standing at the doorway smiling towards him. She walked towards him still smiling and then she bent down to let out the water from the bathing pool.

 

“Feel better?” Caia asked as she stood up facing Junho.

 

“Yes, Domina.” Junho shyly said.

 

“Please, call me Caia. But only when we are alone.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“So, you are probably wondering what is going on,” Caia said looking at Junho. And he nodded.

 

“Figured. You know Junho, my family comes from a long line of owning gladiators, and unfortunately, I’m the only female heir. My father wants me to marry, so when I do find the right man he will inherit my family’s legacy. But if he doesn’t come from a family of Lanistas as well, then there goes my family’s honor and name. You understand so far?” Caia stared at Junho who still looked a bit confused.

 

“I need to make all the investments I can into my legacy. Because if my future husband doesn’t know the business, I want to make sure that I do. Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I want just to pop out as many kids. I want to have my own legacy. And that is to be the first female Lanista with the most fearsome gladiators in all the world. So you are my first.” Caia smiled.

 

“What about Chansung? He didn’t seem too happy at the thought of me being yours.” Junho said avoiding Caia’s gave.

 

“Hum… Chansung, I wouldn’t say he is the jealous type, but he has been the top gladiator in all of Rome for a while now, others fear him and the public loves him. Plus, he’s had my attention for since I could remember. So him knowing that my attention will no longer focus solely on him, it might make him a bit upset.” Caia said stepping closer to Junho.

 

“Ah, you two are lovers…” Junho declared. And Caia laughed.

 

“Lovers? Well, we do love each other in the sense one would love their spouse. But its due to the fact we have a deep connection, we do not see each other in such a light. But if it came down to it, he would if the need called for it. For example, like what my father said to Calavius earlier today. He would marry me off to Chansung before some scum would offer for my hand.” Caia explained with the same bright smile on her face.

 

“Then… why not have Chansung be your gladiator like Taecyeon said. Dominus could give you his papers but instead of Taecyeon it could be Chansung.” Junho met Caia’s eyes.

 

“My father would never sign Chansung over to me. He knows the moment he did I would free Chansung in that mere second. It hurts me every time he walks into the Colosseum.” Caia bit her lip.

 

“Why…” Junho asked.

 

“Why? We grew up together, and he is my world. But he is as stubborn as a mule. He doesn’t realize the heartache I feel when he walks through those gates with his stupid smug grin. Not understanding that I could watch my best friend die before my eyes. He’s been doing this for years now, and he’s been on the top for how long? I can’t remember, and I purchased you for two purposes Junho. The first one, to secure mine and your future. I bought you cheap, and I want to give you freedom so you can go back home, but first I need to make my mark. I promise I will give you ¼ of the winnings you make. You can do with them as you please. I will use the rest of them to supply you.” Caia’s eyes started to water.

 

“and the second?” Junho asked tearing his eyes from Caia’s.

 

“The second… I need you to remove Chansung off his high horse. I need you to be better than him. To make him realize that he cannot continue down this path. I want Chansung safe, and I want him free. Can you do this for me Junho?” Caia asked as she got closer to him.

 

“I… I want to help, but what makes you think, I can be as best as Chansung? He killed a man blindfolded.” Junho whispered.

 

“I see the fire in your eyes, and I have a feeling you can be just as if not stubborn than Chansung, don’t let him fool you. He’s a gentle soul. I promise Junho I will take care of you. You answer to me, and the guards in this Ludus will know you respond to me. My father will allow for Doctore to train you, but he cannot control you.” Caia stated.

 

“I will do my best for you Dom-Caia,” Junho smiled.

 

“Good, I’ll have the guard escort you down to the kitchen to get you a proper meal, looks like you haven’t eaten in days,” Caia smiled as she started to walk out of the bathing room.

 

 

Caia was in her room, changing into a cleaner tunica when arms wrapped around her from behind, she smiled as a chin laid to rest on her shoulder, and the person sighed. Caia giggled and patted the head that was on her chin and did her best to walk around her chambers while dragging an almost deadweight body.

 

“Chan… you’re so heavy.” Caia whined.

 

“I’m mad at you.” Chansung declared. And Caia turned to face him with wide eyes.

 

“You’re mad at me? Why on earth? What did I do to you?” Caia asked as she watched Chansung walk towards her bed and sit on it.

 

“You have your own gladiator now…. What does that make me?” He whined.

 

“Oh? Is the great Chansung jealous of someone who has never probably held a sword or mace?” Caia giggled.

 

“Yes, considering you called him YOURS.” Chansung huffed.

 

“Don’t be silly. I have a reason for what I’ve done.” Caia stated as she sat down on a cushion to remove her jewelry.

 

“Tell me then,” Chansung said.

 

“I will not.” Caia giggled.

 

“Tell me Caia!” Chansung shouted loud enough for it to only echo in the room.

 

“Shouting? Haha, my father lets you get away with so much.” Caia continued to giggle as she started to brush her hair.

 

“Is this so you can make a name for yourself?” Chansung asked as he walked over and sat on the same cushion with Caia as he rested his head on her shoulder again.

 

“Maybe.” Caia turned towards her friend.

 

“I don’t like him; he isn’t right for you. If you want to make a name, then pick me, Taecyeon, Wooyoung, Nichkhun or Minjun. Anyone else but a nobody.” Chansung whispered as he took the brush from Caia’s hand and started to brush her hair for her.

 

“You say it so easily, and yet you already know the outcome of that,” Caia whispered back as she put her head to his chest.

 

“Yeah… well, one thing is for certain, don’t think he will be easily welcomed.” Chansung said as he kissed Caia’s cheek.

 

“I love you. You know that right?” Caia asked.

 

“I do, and I love you. But I’m still not sure what your plan is, just tell me.” Chansung said.

 

“I can’t, because you won’t like it. Just know it’s because I love you.” Caia said as she stood up.

 

Caia left her room, and took a deep breath before turning to walk down the hallway. When she turned around the corner to the central part of the Ludus, she was greeted by a trim man who was leaning on the wall as if he was waiting for her. She nodded to him, and he nodded back, he stood straight and walked with her in silence. Both came to a room that was at the end of the Ludus and she hugged him. He looked down at his feet and then smiled brightly towards her. Walking through the door, Maccius noticed the two entering, and he stood from behind his desk and smiled at the trim man. Caia walked to join her father behind his desk.

 

“Wooyoung, are you ready to sign?” Maccius asked.

 

“Yes,” Wooyoung said stepping forward to the desk.

 

He took a quill from the desk and dipped it into a vial of ink. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and then jotted down his name onto the document before him. Caia clapped and smiled, and Maccius then signed his name next to Wooyoung’s and then held out his hand for him. Wooyoung smiled and then shook Maccius’s hand.

 

“I’m going to miss you, my boy. I never thought I would live to see the day that you became a free man.” Maccius said with a huge smile.

 

“I owe it all to you, Maccius. If it wasn’t for the trust, you showed me I would have never worked so hard.” Wooyoung said joyfully.

 

“I’m so proud of you Woo!” Caia cheered and then ran over to hug him tight.

 

“Thank you, Caia.” Wooyoung bowed and started to walk towards the door again.

 

“What do you plan on doing now that you’re a free man?” Maccius asked. And Wooyoung stopped.

 

“I thought you’d never ask Maccius,” Wooyoung said as he turned with a smirk on his face.

 

“Do tell,” Maccius said.

 

With a smile still on his face, Wooyoung approached the desk once again and looked at the document he signed for his freedom. His eyes met Maccius’s.

 

“I want to discuss Nichkhun with you,” Wooyoung stated with the same smirk still frozen on his face.


	2. Capitulum II

**_“I want to discuss Nichkhun with you,” Wooyoung stated with the same smirk still frozen on his face._ **

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“What about him?” Maccius asked Wooyoung.

 

“Now that I’m free, I want to make sure he will be taken care of, and eventually released,” Wooyoung told.

 

“He will continue with the conditions he’s had since he first arrived and you know my rule. Once he saves enough of his earnings he can buy his freedom just like how you did.” Maccius explained.

 

“Thought you might say that, so I have a proposition for you Maccius,” Wooyoung smiled.

 

“And what is that my good man?” Maccius crossed his arms.

 

“Let me continue to be your gladiator, but as a freed man. The earnings I win, I will pay for my room and board here in your Ludus, while you take the rest and put it towards Nichkhun’s freedom.” Wooyoung offered.

 

“You’d still continue to risk your very life so you can free your lover?” Maccius questioned.

 

“Yes. I’d give my life for him just as long as I knew he was freed.” Wooyoung smiled.

 

“I’m perfectly fine with this father. I’d say we let him.” Caia said as she smiled at Wooyoung.

 

“Alright Wooyoung, I accept your offer. But I cannot give you a room in the Ludus. But what I can do is give you a proper bed instead of the cots you sleep on in the stable. Maybe move you to the section Chansung and Taecyeon sleep in. It’s a bit more heated and more private.” Maccius negotiated.

 

“That is fine with me, just as long as Nichkhun can accompany me.” Wooyoung but his hands behind his back.

 

Maccius gave a look to Caia, and she raised her eyebrow, and then Caia had a feeling her father was going to say something that she knew she wouldn’t like so she turns towards Wooyoung and smiled at him.

 

“Woo… how about this.” Caia said.

 

“Name it,” Wooyoung said.

 

“I’ll be honest with you; I know my father. So I’m going to offer something to you, and you can always say no.”

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“I will draw up another contract, stating that you will be a gladiator under my name. The conditions you want will be met. And you still will be a freed man, but you must look out for my Junho for me.” Caia counter offered.

 

“Junho? Ah, so it is true that you bought your very first man in the hope of turning him into a gladiator.” Wooyoung smiled.

 

“I take it you heard from Chansung or Taecyeon?”

 

“Well, I won’t lie and say that Taecyeon was excited about it….” Wooyoung laughed.

 

“Well, you know how he is,” Caia smiled

 

“Yes, so if I sign this contract. Am I still free? And Nichkhun will be by my side?” Wooyoung asked, and Caia nodded.

 

“And Maccius you are okay with this?” Wooyoung asked staring at his former master.

 

“I honestly was going to offer you fewer earnings, but seeing how my daughter wants to do things differently, I’m not against giving her a shot,” Maccius stated while staring at Caia who was writing out a new contract.

 

Wooyoung waited in a chair that was in the room as Caia was busy writing down her new document, Maccius was busy going through his books and would answer Caia’s questions from time to time. It took a while and the sun went down causing one of the house servants to come in and light the candles to the room. Wooyoung was getting bored and anxious, but instead of hurrying the girl up he patiently waited. Knowing that Caia has always been kind to him, as much as she was allowed to keep order in the Ludus he decided not to rush her and just watched as she calculated and scribbled down her document. Caia smiled towards Wooyoung and then looked through a book her father had out, showing all the finances and prices of 10 men who were gladiators in the house of Gaius that were purchased. And then she stood up and put her quill back in its ink container, Wooyoung smiled and stood up to meet her at the desk.

 

“Alright, Woo. Sorry, it took so long.” Caia said sweetly.

 

“It’s not a problem Caia. I rather you get things straighten out and not leave a mistake.” Wooyoung smiled.

 

“Yes… So, I looked at the price of Nichkhun. And I’m shocked my father spent so much for him. But then I remembered it was an auction.” Caia said while looking at the finance book.

 

“How much did he purchased him for, if you don’t mind me asking,” Wooyoung asked Caia and then looked at Maccius.

 

“50 aureus,” Caia exclaimed, and Wooyoung’s face went flushed.

 

“I know… and it seems in the years Nichkhun has been here, he’s only managed to save 1 aureus. So here is my offer, since the ranking you are in. Gives you about 20 denarii, I will remove 5 for your room and board, and you shall do whatever you please with the other 15. If you want me to set aside some so it can be used for Nichkhun’s freedom, I will be more than happy to. You get your conditions, and Nichkhun will stay by your side, and you shall be my gladiator and help look after Junho.” Caia explained.

 

“And, what if I die in battle? I still want to make sure he will be taken care of.” Wooyoung said.

 

“I had a feeling you’d ask that. If that does happen, gods forbid. Then whatever earnings you have saved will go to him, and I will pay for his freedom.” Caia smiled, and Maccius stared at his daughter.

 

“You would?”

 

“You have my word Wooyoung.” Caia continued to smile.

 

Wooyoung nodded and quickly took the quill from its ink container and signed his name by the X and then Caia signed hers right next to his. Wooyoung ran around the table and gave her a firm hug causing her to laugh. Wooyoung waved goodbye to Caia and Maccius as he walked happily out of the office, with a happy sigh she rolled up her document and then walked over to place it into her own personal safe. When she turned around, Maccius had a look on his face that Caia couldn’t read.

 

“You’d buy Nichkhun just to set him free if Wooyoung perished in the arena?” Maccius asked.

 

“Yes, keeping a promise to a friend is one thing I cherish the most,” Caia said as she walked towards the window to pour herself some wine.

 

“I’m amazed you haven’t tried to purchase Chansung so that you could free him.” Maccius joked.

 

“Name your price father.” Caia challenged.

 

“My dear child, you can’t afford Chansung.” Maccius continued to laugh.

 

“Hum… you may be right because by his name had question marks for his price and debts. Tell me, father, you still having him pay off his parent’s debts to you?” Caia turned towards her father with fire in her eyes.

 

“a traitor such as himself is lucky I still keep him in my Ludus let alone let him walk freely in my villa.” Maccius said with a bit of anger.

 

“Traitor? Are you seriously still blaming mother’s death on him? It was an accident father, and if you remember. He lost his parents as well.” Caia said with empathy.

 

“Yes! It was stupid of him to do what he did. He killed my beautiful Quinta!” Maccius shouted at Caia, and tears were pulling into the corner of his eyes.

 

“How as he supposed to know that the berries from a belladonna were poisonous! He was a child father; he was only trying to help his father make a nice stew for your party.” Caia shouted back.

 

“I cursed the day your mother became close with his parents, if she hadn’t she would have never tried a sample of the stew with them. He is lucky he is such a strong fighter and brings money into this Villa and Ludus, or he would have been long dead.” Maccius growled, and Caia threw her goblet of wine at the wall before she stomped out of her father’s office.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Wooyoung quietly opens the gate to his old cell that he shared with Nichkhun, stepping inside he saw Nichkhun sleeping on the hay cot that had a tattered blanket to keep the hay from getting everywhere. He padded over to the sleeping beauty and smiled, kneeling down to place a sweet kiss on his forehead. Wooyoung frowned when he saw the dried tear stains on Nichkhun’s cheeks. He knew Nichkhun was going to cry the moment he left to sign his release, but seeing his face after what Wooyoung probably knew to be him crying himself to sleep tore at his heart.

 

A silent chuckle left Wooyoung’s mouth as he nudged his lover’s cheek with his nose. It caused Nichkhun to stir and slowly he opened his eyes. And soon they were wide in surprise.

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Wooyoung whispered playfully.

 

Nichkhun shot up to a seating position, with his back against the clay wall and he stared Wooyoung up and down in confusion.

 

“What… what are you still doing here? you should be on a boat heading home.” Nichkhun said sadly.

 

“I am home,” Wooyoung smiled as he climbed into the cot sitting next to Nichkhun, and placed a hand on his thigh.

 

“I don’t understand Woogie” Nichkhun stated.

 

“I’m still a freed man if you are wondering Khunnie. But I asked to stay and be with you.” Wooyoung said as he leaned his head on his lover’s shoulder.

 

“I still don’t understand.”

 

“Hmm, you don’t have to. Just know I’m not going anywhere, just yet.” Wooyoung smiled.

 

A woman’s voiced cleared her throat, and the two men turn to stare in the direction it came. Caia nodded with a smile and motioned for the two men to follow her, and with a bright smile Wooyoung took Nichkhun’s hand and pulled him along. The three of them walked out of the stable and across the training yard, Caia opened the single door to the masonry wall that was across from the main Ludus and Villa. Walking in Wooyoung and Nichkhun looked around, never having been in this part of the Ludus. The corridor was less cramped and damp. Each room had its own private door and not iron bars where anyone could see in.

 

Nichkhun looked to his right and saw Taecyeon doing some pushups, and he had a few bandages on his arm and head. Taecyeon stopped his workout once he saw Nichkhun walk by. Wooyoung was smiling as he was looking around and saw Chansung’s emptied room; the prized gladiator was missing. Wooyoung thought he must be walking the grounds since he has always had free range of the property. Caia turned around beaming as she came to the end of the hallway, nodding to Wooyoung he opened the only door that as left and walked in. The room was much larger than the one he had previously with Nichkhun, and there was an actual bed, with sheets and pillows, a book stand for him to read and some seating that had cushions and not dirt and floor. Nichkhun walked in and examined the bed, and it was big enough to fit both of them and not have them lay on top of each other or on the wall so they both would fit, though he still thought of snuggling close either way to Wooyoung. Caia looked around and then to the two men.

 

“Welcome to the honeymoon suite.” She said with a smile.

 

“We are in the top fighters lodging?” Wooyoung asked.

 

“That is correct Wooyoung. It’s the least I could give you since father won’t let you stay in the villa.” Caia answered.

 

“It’s perfect, Thank you Caia,” Wooyoung smiled.

 

“I still don’t understand, Domina. Why is Woogie still here? Not that I mind.” Nichkhun asked Caia.

 

“I think that would be better explained from Wooyoung,” Caia smiled and started to walk out of the room.

 

“Caia, before you go.” Wooyoung stopped her

 

“Yes?”

 

“Remember what we talked about? Setting aside?” Wooyoung did his best not to say much, and Caia nodded to let him know she understood what he was talking about.

 

“I decided for it to be 10, I should be okay with the remaining 5,” Wooyoung informed.

 

“Very well, tomorrow I’ll give you the 5 my father owes you from the match you had two days ago,” Caia said and smiled one last time and walked out of the room.

 

Nichkhun sat on the large bed with his arms crossed and just glaring at his lover, Wooyoung gave him a sweet smile and hopped on the bed causing Nichkhun to laugh even though he did his best to hold it back. He started to roll around doing the best he could to look cute, and if anyone walked in. It would be easy to forget that not only was he in the top three of the best gladiators the house of Gauis had but also the quickest. He got on all fours and started to rub his nose against the angry cheek of Nichkhun, and he began to purr.

 

“I love you, do you love me?” Wooyoung whispered sweet and soft in Nichkhun’s ear.

 

“I’ll decide once you tell me what you’ve done,” Nichkhun said irritated, and Wooyoung sighed.

 

“If I did, you’ll end up being mad at me,” Wooyoung confessed.

 

“What makes you think I’m not already?”

 

“Fine… I’ll tell you but please don’t yell. I don’t want Taecyeon to hear, and if Chansung is back in his lodging, he would surely be pissed off for who knows how long.” Wooyoung said nervously, and Nichkhun turned to face him.

 

“I am a freedman; I’m no longer a slave. I know you were sad and scared that you’d never see me again, but I told you, that you were a baby about it. So after I signed my proof of freedom papers. I told Maccius and Caia about my concerns for you.” Wooyoung explained.

 

“Maccius seemed to not really care, because why would he? He lost someone who makes him money. But I still spoke out. And told them I want to stay as a gladiator and use my earnings to pay for your freedom, I even offered to pay for room and board.” Wooyoung continued, and Nichkhun’s eyes widened.

 

“Caia was thrilled about it, but she had a feeling her father might do something only to benefit himself. So she struck a deal with me, and I signed a document after she wrote it out.” Wooyoung smiled.

 

“What was the deal Woogie??” Nichkhun asked curiously.

 

“I stay but fight as her gladiator, she takes some of my earnings for room and board, and the remaining I’m free to do with as I pleased. She offered to set aside some to save and help pay for your freedom, and that is what the 10 was about. And the other 5 of my earnings will go to me, and I want to use that to buy us land once we are both free. The only thing I have to do for Caia other than fight in her name, is to look after this new guy named Junho she purchased today.” Wooyoung smiled.

 

“Why would you still want to stay here when you can be out there and be back at home!” Nichkhun said above a whisper.

 

“It isn’t my home unless you are there. I love you too much to leave. You’ve been my everything since I first arrived here. You were the only one who went against the Brotherhood you, Taecyeon and Chansung had and opened your arms wide. If it wasn’t for you and your strength, you’ve so selflessly given me. I would have been dead in my first arena battle. You are my strength, and I would be lost without you Nichkhun. So being a slave or free, you aren’t going to get rid of me that easily. You giant idiot.” Wooyoung’s eyes started to water after declaring his love to Nichkhun.

 

Nichkhun pushed Wooyoung down roughly and crashed his lips into the smaller man, it was desperate, abusive and loving all in one. Hands rubbing over skin everywhere and moans and whispers of “I love you” was the only sound in the room as the two promised to spend every second they had with each other and never let go of one another until hopefully that day they die in each other’s arms and not in a pool of blood.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Junho stepped out of the stable after all the other gladiators left, he felt naked in his subligaculum and sandals, but then again his previous owner just make him sleep and walk around naked. Junho would say he had a peaceful night sleep if it wasn’t for the four Macedonians who were catcalling him all night while he tried to get some rest finally. Stepping onto the sand of the training yard he noticed all the men were standing in a straight line formation, so he quickly joined them. He looked up ahead and there was a large balcony that had two doors that were open to the Villa, there were four seating chairs and a table Junho assumed were for refreshments. He wondered if the Dominus of the Ludus, Maccius if he remembered correctly, would sit there and watch his men train. More alone he wondered if Caia his actual Domina would watch him train.

 

Junho thought long and hard all night after his conversation with Caia, and she was right. He did have a fire in his eyes, and Junho was a passionate soul and always tried to do his best with the task he was given, even as a kid. So he wanted to see if this challenge was suited for him. He was tired of being sold to master after master after master. He just wanted a chance and a lasting place that he could lay his head down.

 

Suddenly all 8 men put their arm over their chest and hand into a fist as the Dominus appeared on the balcony. Cautiously Junho copied their action, and then a smile spread over his face when Caia appeared behind her father and sat down in a seat overlooking the men and training yard. Junho noticed that Caia didn’t seem too happy as she sat down and looked aimlessly into the training yard, her father glanced at her and then back down to all 9 men. Junho heard him sigh as he sat down in the chair furthest away from Caia.

 

A crack of a whip made Junho flinch, and a man about the same height as Junho if not a bit shorter came out; he had a leather chest vest and a tunic around his waist. His face was stern, and it looked as though he doesn’t take any crap from any of the men despite his height compared to the rest. With his arms resting behind his back and whip neatly rolled back he took his time and eyed each and every man standing before him. His gaze held a bit longer when it reached Junho, but Junho did his best not to show any signs of fear. He stepped forward and then turned towards the balcony, and he bowed.

 

 

“Doctore, we have a new recruit. Please make him into the great gladiator you have for the rest of my men.” Maccius said to the man with the whip.

 

“As always Dominus.” The man called Doctore said as he bowed to Maccius and then turn towards Junho.

 

Doctore walked to him and stared at him up and down, and he then walked around Junho probably examining him the way Caia did the day before, just without the touching. Doctore pushed him roughly, a lot stronger than the harsh push Caia gave him. And Junho staggered a bit but still held his balance, and then he was pushed again, this time, quicker than before. Another harsh shove came before Junho had a chance to right himself and he landed on his hands while his legs were still straight, Junho hissed as a foot pushed him down by his ass roughly. This angered Junho, and he got up at the speed of light and went to strike the man who pushed him.

 

With his fist flying, his hand was abruptly stopped by Doctore’s, and he smiled still holding Junho’s fist in his hand. Doctore shoved Junho’s fist away and then stiffly kicked him in Junho’s gut. Junho fell back with the air knocked from his lungs, but instead of lying there and doing the best he could to catch his breath. He lunged forward and tackled the aggressive man with the whip to the ground. Junho again went to go strike the man but Wooyoung quickly came and pulled Junho off of him. Junho was grunting as Wooyoung held him tight making sure he didn’t make any more sudden movements.

 

“You’re a feisty one.” Doctore laughed while getting to his feet.

 

“That could be good in the regular world, but in the gladiator world, its death.” Doctore smirked at Junho as Wooyoung released him.

 

“A gladiator shouldn’t be brash, he needs to control his emotions and use it to his advantage. If you go into an arena battle with the mindset, you have now. You will surely perish in record time.” Doctore preached as he started to walk in front of the line formation.

 

“What is your name?” he asked Junho.

 

“It’s Junho.” He replied.

 

“Dominus, this isn’t the typical man you look for to be a gladiator. What possessed you to purchase him?” Doctore asked turning towards the balcony to his master.

 

“I purchased him, Jaebum,” Caia announced.

 

“Domina? You purchased a slave to be your gladiator?” Doctore said surprised.

 

“This surprises you?” she questioned

 

“Of course not, I’m just wondering why it has taken you so long to do so.” Doctore said with a smile before turning back towards Junho.

 

“Junho, I would say I’d go easy on you, since it is your first day. But now knowing that you indeed belong to our young Domina. I’m afraid I will have to be harsher with you.” Doctore smiled.

 

“Don’t take it personally, if Caia were ever to inherit this Ludus for her own. She is the one you want calling the shots.” Wooyoung quietly whispered to Junho, who didn’t even bother to face him.

 

“Why do you seem to speak such highly about her?” Junho whispered back.

 

“Because, she truly cares about us, slaves. We aren’t just property to her. If you do good by her, she will do good by you.” Wooyoung announced.

 

Junho nodded and continued to do his best to listen to the Doctore’s speech about glory and honor. Wooyoung was partnered with Junho for a bit of practice and for Junho to figure out what fighting style and weapon he preferred. So far he was enjoying the short swords, he wondered if later one he would be able to use two at the same time. Wooyoung seemed to fancy the sword and shield. They went back and forth as Wooyoung kept telling Junho to strike at his shield and get used to the knockback, and after a while, Junho no longer was clumsy every time his wooden practice sword would bounce off the steel shield.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Caia had her eyes glued to Junho as she watched him intently, and she smiled every time he was able to learn something quickly. Caia became annoyed when she felt her father’s gaze on her. Not really wanting to look at him she hesitantly turned her head towards him, and he gave her a sympatric smile, and she let out a sigh. And then turned her focus back to Junho and Wooyoung practicing.

 

“Love, I’m sorry for what I said last night,” Maccius said apologetically.

 

“I don’t want to hear it father, and I’m tired of hearing it.” Caia said never taking her eyes off her now two gladiators.

 

“I know, but just know I truly am. And I’m glad Chansung is still around.”

 

“You’re just glad he brings in the big winnings, you don’t care. About any of these men honestly.” Caia said with a bite.

 

“You may think that, but if you care, then I do as well.” Maccius countered, and Caia rolled her eyes.

 

Caia smiled as she saw Junho do a slight roll to dodge Wooyoung’s attack, it wasn’t very good, and he would have easily gotten slain. But she cherished the fact that instead of Wooyoung scolding Junho, he stopped and patiently taught him the proper way to dodge the attack. Jaebum or Doctore, was walking back and forth just watching all 8 men practice, Nichkhun was standing long beside him since he had no one to spar with and since Nichkhun was the second gladiator to be at the Ludus the longest other than Chansung, Doctore didn’t mind when he stopped a few men and gave pointers.

 

Caia started to fan herself as the sun begun to rise higher in the sky, and the heat was making itself known, she still always had a smile on her face due to Junho and Wooyoung would glance up at her from time to time nodding to let her know that Junho was indeed a good choice. Caia heard her father next to her mumble about his amazement on Junho, but she honestly didn’t care for his opinion, she was stubborn like that. Finally, her gaze left her two gladiators and went around to the other men who were practicing, and she chuckled at the sight of Minjun overpowering Taecyeon which was always regular view and yet still always amused her. And then her smile fell when she heard her step-mother approach the balcony after she had arrived from her travels.

 

“Oh? Who is the new one Maccius?” Caia’s step-mother asked her husband.

 

“That is Junho. Caia purchased him.” Maccius said proudly.

 

“Is that so? Caia darling, don’t you think it’s a bit masculine for a woman such as yourself to be interested in the Lanista business?” She asked Caia snarkily.

 

“Jupiter may you please strike me down now…” Caia mumbled to the gods.

 

“What? Is that any way to speak to your mother child?” Her step-mother said with disgust.

 

“I don’t know, once you teach me how to speak to the dead I’ll let you know.” Caia sassed back.

 

“Blandina my love please come sit, and let us have a nice family time watching these men practice,” Maccius said trying to be the peacekeeper.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

In that very second Chansung stumbled out of the top gladiator lodging, with a wine pitcher in his hand. Doctore tried to scold him for being late, and Chansung just waved him off. Taking the last few sips of the wine he had, he tossed the pitcher over the cliff that the Ludus and Villa were seated next to. Everyone stopped practicing as he drunkenly walked towards where Wooyoung was, while he stared up at Caia.

 

Wooyoung stood still in front of him, knowing that his friend was intoxicated. And Chansung glared at him because he wasn’t moving out of his way. Shoving his stiff shoulder into Wooyoung, Chansung forced his way to where the wooden practice equipment was and picked up two wooden swords. He stumbled back towards Wooyoung, and again Wooyoung stood in his way.

 

“Move,” Chansung said sternly.

 

“Go drink some water Chansung, do not do this right now,” Wooyoung said through his teeth trying to show some authority.

 

“Is your wife serious Khun?” Chansung asked Nichkhun as he leaned sideways to meet his other friend in the eyes.

 

Chansung placed the wooden sword on Wooyoung’s arm and then pushed him out of the way with it. He walked towards his target. Junho was standing staring at Chansung confused as the taller man stared him down. Chansung poked Junho in his chest with the tip of the wooden sword, and it caused Junho to hiss. And again Chansung poked him, which was causing Junho to become more angered but he looked up at Caia to see what he should do.

 

“Don’t fucking stare at her for answers…” Chansung slurred.

 

Junho stared at Chansung again, and then his face met vigorously with a wooden sword, rolling on the ground Junho did his best to get up. But Chansung made sure his shin made contact with Junho’s face instead. Junho was in a daze, and Chansung was just stalking him. Taecyeon tried to pull Chansung away from the new recruit, but Chansung pushed out of his grip and charged for Junho again. Junho was lying on the ground and saw Chansung run towards him but before he made contact Junho put his foot up and made Chansung flip to his back behind Junho. Rushing to his feet Junho grabbed the wooden sword he dropped and lunged at Chansung, but he just rolled away and punched Junho in his gut.

 

Holding his gut Junho was repeatedly kicked in his stomach and face. Doctore tried to lash his whip at Chansung to cause him to stop, but he knew his game plan already and had the whip wrap around his arm and pulled it from Doctore’s hand. Kicking Junho one more time, Chansung unraveled the whip and gave a harsh lash to Junho’s back. Causing him to shout in pain, and then another crack from Chansung as it met another part of Junho’s skin.

 

Nichkhun, Wooyoung Taecyeon, and Minjun did their best to pull Chansung off of Junho as he was now repeatedly punching the smaller man in the face. But sadly the four men couldn’t pry Chansung off of Junho. Caia was watching in horror and was getting angry herself that her father wasn’t controlling his gladiator, fearing for the new recruit’s life. Caia ran out of the balcony and through the villa to get to the training yard as quickly as she could. When she finally arrived, she saw Chansung lifting Junho up by his neck and slowly dangling him over the edge of the cliff.

 

 

“Chansung stop!!!” Caia shouted as she started to hit her longtime friend with her slipper.

 

Chansung released Junho and then was finally pulled back by the other men, and Caia looked back at her gladiator who was coughing, and blood was all down his face and body.

 

“You fucking chose him over me!!!” Chansung shouted as his friends were holding him back, stopping him from approaching Caia in his rage.

 

“Get into your chambers now!” she shouted at him.

 

“Get the hell out of my way Caia, before I toss you over the edge as well!” Chansung growled, and Caia approached him challengingly.

 

“Then do it, end all three of us then,” Caia said in between her teeth.

 

“Move… Caia please.”

 

“Get back into your fucking room Chansung; I’m the fucking Domina of this Ludus!” Caia demanded.

 

“Chansung! Get into your lodging now! Or I will have you chained to the wall in the training yard for three days!” Maccius finally stepped in and shouted.

 

Chansung huffed at Caia and removed himself from the other men who were holding him back and stormed off to the room he came from earlier. Wooyoung and Minjun quickly ran to Junho’s side and carefully lifted him up. They took him the Medicus with Caia right behind them. Walking down the steps into the Medicus’s work area, they placed Junho on the table and quickly grabbed the doctor.

 

“What happened? There aren’t any arena battles today?” Medicus asked staring at Junho.

 

“He was attacked by a slave,” Caia answered as she got closer to Junho.

 

“Caia….?” Junho called for his Domina and Wooyoung and Minjun acted like they didn’t hear him say her name.

 

“I’m here Junho,” Caia whispered.

 

“I know how to take him down…. I’m going to kill him in his sleep.” Junho had stated before the Medicus gave him something to knock him out.

 

“I didn’t hear anything Caia, don’t you worry.” He smiled at her.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Caia walked away in a hurry after Wooyoung had said he’d stay with Junho and Caia told him to have Junho come to her room once he is able to. Running through the training yard Caia was just happy that rest of the men were eating lunch, as she pulled open the door to the location of Chansung’s room was. Her paced was hurried with anger as she made it to his door.

 

Slamming it open she saw the man standing in the middle of the room, and she pushed him, and he just glared at her.

 

“What in Jupiter’s name is wrong with you!” she asked.

 

“Leave me alone,” Chansung said as he turned away from her.

 

“You’re drunk…” Caia pointed out.

 

“Oh, so now you notice me when your fucking new toy is broken?” Chansung chuckled.

 

“What happened to you? You had no problem with me buying him yesterday, and now you almost kill him and then threaten to kill me in the process?”

 

“I’m better than him. He can’t even defend himself!”

 

“It's his fucking first day!” Caia shouted.

 

“You don’t need him!!!” Chansung shouted back.

 

“I Do!”

 

“Why? So you can be a whore like your step-mother as well? You two fucking bond while pleasuring each other’s cunts?” Chansung said harshly.

 

 

Caia slapped Chansung for his cruel statement, and it just fueled Chansung’s rage. He roughly put his hand to Caia’s throat and slammed her into his chamber’s wall. Squeezing her as hard as he could. Caia was whimpering as she started to slap Chansung again doing her best to have him release his grip on her throat, but it just made him squeeze tighter and grab her abusive hand.

 

With tears coming out from Caia’s eyes Chansung pulled her close to him hurtling his lips into hers roughly and holding her hands behind her back as she tried to slap him away again. The kiss hurt and tasted of wine, and Caia tried to pull away, but Chansung just swung her around and threw her on his bed with him falling on top of her, never having his lips leave hers. Caia tried to struggle, but Chansung just spread her legs apart so he could get closer to her. Chansung shouted in pain as Caia bit down on his bottom lip hard, cause him to pull away from her and enough space for her to push him to the ground so she can escape. Quickly stepping over him, Caia kicked Chansung as he tried to grab her leg and keep her from leaving, opening the door she immediately left his chambers.

 

“I’m sorry!!!!!!!” Chansung had shouted at her before he saw her disappear around the corner.

 

Chansung picked up the small table that was by his bed and tossed it at the wall in front of him causing it to break. His fingers ran through his hair as he sat on the floor realizing what he just did, to not only the one person he cares most for. But also to his friends and to the very Ludus he calls home.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Caia was staring at the night sky while lying on her chaise lounge, smiling up at the beautiful stars, she sat there quietly in her peaceful filled mind. She stopped glancing down at the training yard that was just under her window, when the last night guard put out the flame to the torches. She no longer knew if she could continue on this path of wanting to continue her family’s legacy. Turning towards her chamber’s entrance, one of the female house servants entered and bowed towards her, Caia nodded and then she turned away when Junho approached from behind the servant. Caia forgot she told Wooyoung to have Junho come when he was able to, and Caia couldn’t stare at her gladiator who was wrapped in body bandages, probably from the wounds from the whip Chansung gave him. Junho slowly approached his mistress and sat on the same chaise lounge by her feet.

 

“You wanted to see me, Dom-Caia,” Junho said softly.

 

“I did…” Caia replied still staring out the window.

 

“You no longer wish to see me?” Junho asked, and Caia shook her head.

 

“I understand, I’ll head back to my cell then,” Junho said as he started to stand.

 

“Wait…” Caia said, and Junho sat back down.

 

“Are you alright?” Caia asked Junho, now meeting his eyes.

 

“I am. Don’t think I’m going to let him get to me, and this will only push me.” Junho said with a smile.

 

“Yeah…” Caia said as the moon peeked out from the clouds letting the moon light hit her.

 

“Caia? What happened to your neck?” Junho said as he saw the marks on Caia’s neck which looked to be from something pushing her necklace she was wearing into her skin.

 

“Oh? Nothing happened don’t worry.” Caia said with a smile.

 

“Did… did he do that to you?” Junho said with a bit of anger.

 

“Don’t concern yourself with it Junho, he’s… he isn’t himself right now.” Caia smiled.

 

“I don’t care… a slave should never put their hands on their Dominus or Domina if they gave them no reason to, even more so if they happened to be real close.” Junho said staring at the markings on Caia’s neck.

 

“It’s alright Junho. I’m honestly more worried about you.”

 

“I'm all right. I know what I must do now. I’m more determined to remove Chansung from his throne…. You think he can’t handle the competition now? Just wait till I become the greatest for you.” Junho said as he stood up.

 

Caia was just staring at him as he bowed down and kissed her forehead, he smiled and walked out of her chambers without her saying he could leave. Junho was sore, but he knows he could fight through the pain. Come tomorrow even if Chansung is at training he didn’t care. He was aware that someone had to teach him a lesson, and he made a promise to himself that he would do his best. No one lays their hand on his Domina.


	3. Capitulum III

Junho grunted as he fell to the sand, Wooyoung kept on encouraging him that he was doing just fine. Getting back to his feet Junho took a quick glance towards the balcony where Caia was sitting and watching him. He scrunched his face quickly and went back to focusing on Wooyoung. Junho could feel a slight increase in anger after noticing that Caia had her shawl draped high on her shoulders, hiding her neck. He knew she was hiding the bruising that was caused by Chansung the day before. Junho didn’t know if it was indeed the anger he was feeling towards Chansung hurting Caia or determination to make him see that he isn’t the greatest in this world that drove Junho to strike Wooyoung’s shield the hardest he has, causing poor Wooyoung to fall backwards to his ass. He heard Doctore give a compliment on his form and then Junho kindly helped his only friend that he has made in the few days he’s been here to his feet.

“That was perfect Junho, such strength. Whatever fueled you I suggest you use it more.” Wooyoung said proudly as he wiped the dirt from his ass.

“I thank Caia for it,” Junho said readying his stance again to continue his sparring with Wooyoung.

“Ah, a bit of beautiful woman encouragement. I wouldn’t say it’s the best method, but then again. A beautiful man encourages me all the time as well.” Wooyoung said with a bright smile as he sneakily looked over his shoulder to his lover Nichkhun who was sparring with Chansung.

 

Junho chuckled at his friend and then did a cheap shot sneak attack to his shield causing Wooyoung to stumble a bit. After pouting Wooyoung charged towards Junho with his known quickness and Junho dodged him easily. Glancing up again one more time to his Domina, Junho saw the smile on her face as she lightly clapped her hands together so her step-mother and father wouldn’t see as they watched the rest of the men practice.

 

In the mid-day all the gladiators would have a small meal, to help build their muscles and give back some energy that was lost in the always so early in the morning practice. Junho noticed that there was some form of hierarchy between the men. Those who were the most prized and longest gladiators would get their food first, meaning Chansung, Taecyeon, and Nichkhun. Then it would be Minjun and Wooyoung, as well even though Wooyoung was free he did not want anything to change. He considered himself a gladiator first and foremost, and that is how he wanted to be treated. Then the stupid Macedonians all four of them would go next and lastly Junho since he was the newest and has yet to earn his respect. Moreover, Junho was sure that the hate Chansung had for him did not help the situation one bit.

As Junho was heading towards the pot of minced pork, oats, and vegetables. He noticed that all four of the Macedonians were laughing, and Junho stopped to stare at them. The tallest one stood up and approached Junho. Getting close to Junho’s face, he growled and pulled Junho’s bowl from his hand and served the porridge to Junho and shoved it in his chest as he walked back to his friends to watch Junho eat. This caught Nichkhun’s attention and he came over and stood next to Junho. Nichkhun kindly took Junho’s bowl, and with a wooden spoon in hand took a scoop of the porridge, and slowly held it to his mouth. The reaction the Macedonians gave him, Nichkhun knew in that very second.

“Filthy shit eaters, pissing in the porridge so he would have to eat your piss!” Nichkhun shouted at them.

“What!” Junho said in shock.

“Yeah, these four shit eaters like to play little jokes on the newbies, makes them feel all manly and better than them. But yet these worms drop faster in the Arena than any others who have been here.” Nichkhun said after he tossed Junho’s bowl to the leader of the Macedonians, and took his bowl instead, handing it to Junho.

“Come Junho, you are always welcomed to sit with me, Woogie, and Min. let the shit eaters eat their piss,” Nichkhun said as he took Junho’s wrist and walked over to where the other two was sitting.

 

This was the first time; in the three days, that Junho has been here that he actually ate with the men. Caia wanted to make sure that Junho was properly fed before, so the first two days he was always called away and into the kitchen to eat with the mother and two kids that were purchased along with Junho. He would say he missed it, but then again he was sitting in front of Wooyoung who was making sure nothing was wrong with Junho’s porridge, acting as if he was his mother. Minjun was sitting to Junho’s left, and he was laughing every time Nichkhun would say something that amused him, and it made Junho smile. But he did notice that Minjun would look over Nichkhun’s shoulders at Taecyeon as he would wink at Minjun from time to time. While he was sitting with Chansung in the back, as they ate their small mid-day meal.

“From now on Junho, just come and sit at this table instead of getting any food. The three of us will grab an extra bowl for you. Wouldn’t want Caia to know that her future gladiator was eating Macedonian piss.” Wooyoung said with a smirk.

“Why are you taking such good care of me Wooyoung?” Junho asked him curiously.

“Please call me Woo, and it's because Caia invited me to. And for her, I’d do anything.” Wooyoung said with a smile as he stuffed his face with his porridge.

“Can the three of you please explain to me why Caia takes such a high interest in me? To the point that I need a babysitter?” Junho said a bit annoyed.

“She likes you,” Minjun said as he ripped some bread to dip into his bowl.

“Likes me?” Junho asked with a mouth full.

“Yeah, Caia… she’s what we gladiators and I believe the rest of the servants call, our guardian angel. She looks out for all of us. Woogie told me he explained to you that she doesn’t see any of us as property correct?” Nichkhun asked, and Junho nodded.

“Well, it’s true. If Caia could have it her way, none of us would be doing this as slaves. We would be hired to do this, and we would be properly paid with better food and lodging. Although that argument a few years ago she had with her step-mother about a better quality of food for us was a real sight to see.” Nichkhun laughed.

“Why is she like this? She was born into wealth and has had slaves and servants around her all her life. Why is she the only one I’ve heard of not wanting any?” Junho continued to inquire.

“It’s because we are people and not cattle,” Minjun added.

“You are her very first person that she has ever purchased, well along with those two children and their mother. So she is taking more interest in you, and not because you are her gladiator. But because you are hers.” Wooyoung said with a smile.

“I don’t know if I should be thankful or feel like it’s a curse,” Junho said as he quickly caught eyes with Chansung.

“Hum… yeah, well no one said that being Caia’s would be heaven all the time.” Nichkhun added once he saw Junho’s eyes and it caused him to look back at his friend who he could tell was burning Junho in his mind.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about him, Junho,” Minjun said.

“Not worry? The man almost killed me yesterday.” Junho said after he finished his bowl, and started picking at the bread.

“Yeah, that is true. However, in all honesty, I doubt he would have. He might have made it impossible for you to fight or stand, but kill? That is one way to make Caia leave his life.” Wooyoung said.

“What is the whole story between them? You three seem to know.” Junho asked with his hands on the table staring at all three men.

“You’re up Khun,” Minjun said with a smile to Nichkhun, and he sighed.

“Alright… Caia and Chan, they go way back. I believe Caia was born a few months after Chansung. Dominus purchased his parents because their old cook passed away and Chansung’s father was a cook that Dominus had specially brought in. Chansung’s mother was a deal package actually, and when they arrived turned out that Chansung’s mother was pregnant with him. And Caia’s mother, got pregnant the month they first were here, so she took Chansung’s parents as good luck charms because they were struggling for years. This is from what I’ve heard.” Nichkhun started to explain, and Junho gave his full attention.

“So Chansung was born, close to the end of winter and Caia was born at the beginning of spring. And during both their mother’s pregnancies, they became close, so I heard that Caia’s mother and Chansung’s mother were like inseparable always comparing bellies and going shopping at the market for larger gowns. The first Doctore told me that Dominus was actually a lot happier back then. I mean, this Ludus and Villa never had the sound of children’s laughter because Caia’s mother refused to purchase children as slaves. But when Chansung and Caia were born, and then grew up together the atmosphere was happier with their laughing and chasing of one another.” Nichkhun smiled.

“So growing up together you get this connection and this bond that can’t be destroyed you know? They would honestly share Caia’s room, not because of their friendship but because since they were always together and always playing. Chansung would just pass out and instead of Dominus having Chansung’s parents called to bring him back to their chambers in the stable, he would just tuck them both into her bed. Chansung eventually became like a son to Dominus. And I believe when they were both about 9 Chansung went up to Dominus and Domina, telling them he was going to marry Caia.” Nichkhun laughed and so did Wooyoung and Minjun.

“He said he was going to marry Caia?” Junho asked, and Nichkhun nodded.

“Old Doctore said it was the cutest thing ever, and he never saw Chansung be such a brat before when Dominus told him that he couldn’t due to their higher class standings. I think he said that Chansung threw a fit and told Dominus that he could not stop him from marrying her no matter what. And I believe Domina told him that she would be thrilled to have Chansung as a son in law, which of course made him into a happy idiot that we rarely see.” Nichkhun chuckled again and then his face went sorrowfully

“I take something horrible happened after that… your face says it all.” Junho said after noticing Nichkhun tapping his spoon into his empty bowl.

“Yeah, it happened around the time I got here… I was almost 12 years old… Dominus was going to throw this party, to celebrate the victory of one of his gladiators for his big win. And so Chansung’s father was working hard all day preparing the food, and his mother was helping her husband. Chansung being the stupid happy child he was went out into the forest that is a bit behind the Ludus, you saw it when you arrived. And he picked some berries, when he returned he put them into this stew his father was making while no one was in the kitchen. Domina came in with his parents and was looking over all the food and chatting with them, and they all took a sample of Chansung’s father’s stew that Domina loved. Turns out, the berries Chansung added were highly poisonous, and the cooking processes made the liquid spill into the stew, all three were dead almost instantly.” Nichkhun gulped hard.

“Wow… that must have almost killed not only Chansung and Caia but Dominus as well.” Junho stated.

“You wouldn’t know the half of it… after that happened, not only did Chansung get severely beaten with in an inch of his life, at the hands of Dominus. But then, he was sold to some rival Lanista, overnight of it happening. So Caia lost not only her mother, and the two people that would take care of her and look out for her. But she also lost her best friend, someone who was her everything within a day.” Nichkhun said as Junho noticed all three men’s heads were down.

“It was horrible; it was like this happy Ludus had a dark cloud over it for years. Caia… sh-she was so lost, and since I was so close to her age, she would sneak out of her room and come into my cell just to snuggle with me so she could sleep. The poor girl almost died from starvation. It was bad, very very bad and Dominus did not care. He just walked around like some reanimated corpse, not taking care of the taxes and property or servants. And we had lost a lot of people and Dominus almost lost this Ludus. It almost seemed as if he was expecting for Caia to die as well since he lost his beloved wife it was as if he was waiting for the gods to take his beloved and only child as well.” Nichkhun sniffled, and Wooyoung caressed his back. Junho glanced back at Chansung and focused back at Nichkhun when Chansung met his eyes again.

“But Chansung is here now, so how did that happen? Did Dominus forgive him?” Junho asked and again he glanced at Chansung then back at Nichkhun.

“That… that was just a shocking coincidence. I remember it like it happened yesterday. I was 17 and was going to be the first youngest fighter out of this Ludus. Caia at that time was showing interest in being a Lanista, but she never went to any Arena matches. But since it was my first she wanted to support me.” Nichkhun said with a smile

“I was in the holding area, and I saw this young man, he was about no more than a couple of years younger than me. And it felt like I knew him but I couldn’t put an idea as to where I knew him from. So I just ignored it, I went out and after a long time I eventually won my first Arena, and I looked up to where Dominus was sitting and Caia was clapping and cheering my name, and she was so proud of me. The evening came, and the matches were over. Dominus wanted to reward me for my first win, so Caia and I were walking in the market, and she was planning to buy me anything I wanted. There was this merchant at the time who made the best lamb brains and so Caia, and I headed over to his stand, Dominus was behind us while I was stuffing my face and Caia was happily eating with me.” Nichkhun licked his lips.

“And then, that rival Lanista that Dominus sent Chansung to, appeared and started talking to Dominus, with that same young man that I couldn’t remember how I knew him. So I told Caia about him and then pointed him out to her. It was instant, both their eyes met, and Caia dropped the lamb brains she was eating with bread, and they both ran over to each other and held on to one another as if the earth was trying to pull them apart. Then I realized why he looked so familiar, it was Chansung. It has been 6 years since he was sent away, I didn’t recognize him. But for him and Caia, it was like not a single day as passed since they went without seeing each other. He changed so much, and she just knew it was him.” Nichkhun smiled looking around.

“That must have been a sight…” Junho said.

“Oh, it was chaos because Chansung’s Dominus was very strict. Chansung was standing next to him, and he just ran to embrace this girl. I do not think Dominus recognized him, and I do not think Chan did either because it was a shock in both their eyes when they saw each other. But now here is a slave and an upper-class girl hugging tight in the middle of the market. Chansung’s Dominus started to whip him and struggling to pull him away from Caia, but Caia put her hands on Chansung’s back to sooth the lashes, and that is when Dominus got involved because Chansung’s master was about to whip him again but Caia’s hands were in the way protecting Chansung’s back. And before Caia’s father could pull her away she grabbed Chansung’s hand and ran away with him.” Nichkhun added.

“Khunnie, I never knew they ran away, how come you never told me?” Wooyoung asked shocked.

“You just asked me how close they were, not how their relationship came to be.” Nichkhun answered with a kiss to Wooyoung’s temple.

“They ran away? That couldn’t have been good….” Junho said surprised.

“Hum… it wasn’t, there was a bounty out for Chansung’s head because Dominus said he kidnapped Caia. But in honesty, it was Caia who pulled Chansung away. They were on the run for about a whole moon cycle. I remember the day that Rome sent word to our Ludus that a fisherman found Caia and Chansung, both sleeping peacefully under a tree in front of a lake.” Nichkhun laughed.

“I assume Chansung didn’t get arrested or any form of punishment.” Junho gave a half smile.

“Yeah, what could Dominus do? Caia refused to leave Chansung. Therefore, Dominus just ended up paying Chansung’s fine and also bought him back from that Lanista. And now he’s been the top gladiator in this Ludus since he was 16 so for 5 years now.” Nichkhun finished.

“So, after knowing all of this. Chansung hates me because Caia bought me and I am hers… And he really wants to belong to her?” Junho asked.

“That or it’s because you not only look gentle and sweet but you are also very handsome,” Minjun smiled, and Wooyoung snorted.

“Min! Come on; you are going to scare the poor kid because you’re making Chan seem like a jealous monster. Junho, it’s because you’re Caia’s gladiator. The relationship between a Lanista and Gladiator is a special one, a trusting one. The top gladiator in a Ludus is not only close to their Lanista but get special treatment as well. Chansung would give anything, and I mean anything to be Caia’s but her father refuses. And trust me on this Junho, that is the leading cause of their arguments.” Wooyoung explained.

“They fight about Chansung a lot?” Junho asked.

“Constantly.” Wooyoung continued.

“Well thank you for explaining this to me. I honestly want to do my best and make Caia happy, and I hope Chansung will eventually come to terms with it.” Junho said.

“Hum… let’s hope, and I honestly think Caia is pissed off at Chansung for yesterday. Chan was not very focused during morning practice, and he would look up at Caia from time to time, but she wouldn’t even glance his way. Her eyes were always on you Junho.” Nichkhun said causing Junho to smile bright.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Two new moons came and went, and Junho was a lot better with his fighting that everyone, even Doctore told him, that he was possibly ready to fight in the arena. Junho had started to smile finally a lot more, something he never used to do with his previous masters. However, Caia, Junho felt she was truly different from the rest, and yes, he was with the other slaves that were owned by her father, but Maccius did not seem so bad. Caia’s stepmother Blandina, Junho was glad he never really had to interact with her. Chansung on the other hand still hated him but after about a few weeks, he had stopped trying to attack him. Now it was just stares and a bit of bullying during practice, the usual trip here and there. Nevertheless, with his determination and concentration, Junho’s reflexes were cat-like and he always seemed to land on his feet, or back, out of defense.

The men were happy as they walked into the washing room that was in the stable area after another long hot day of practicing. Removing their subligaculum, Junho sat down on the stone floor in front of the trough filled with water, took the rag, and started to wash. He looked over to his left and noticed Taecyeon gently rubbing the cloth on the back of Minjun. Earlier today Minjun fell hard during practice and has been complaining that his back was sore. So Junho assumed that Taecyeon was being gentle, he did not want to hurt his lover any further. Junho smiled when he saw Taecyeon start to rub Minjun’s shoulders and give him a sweet kiss on the back of his neck, and Minjun sighed happily as he leaned back into the strong chest of his lover.

Junho whipped his cloth at Wooyoung, as he and Nichkhun were horse playing around, and ended up hitting the young man with their rags. Junho laughed and then got up once he was done with his cleaning. To give the other pair of lovers some more space for them to wash each other. Walking to the other side of the room, he noticed he was close to a bathing Chansung. As Junho started to assemble the clean cloth of fabric for his subligaculum around his waist he saw Chansung stared up at him once he was done. Junho ignored him but noticed that the champion was having difficulty washing the left side of his back. A week ago, Chansung had an Arena battle, and he dislocated his shoulder. Junho sighed to himself because he hated that he was even thinking of helping him. But still, he picked up an extra ragged and hastily washed Chansung’s back, and once he was done Junho rolled his eyes for not even getting a nod of appreciation. Junho was about to walk out of the washing room, when a guard came. Chansung instantly stood up and dressed his waist in the clean fabric and then he headed over towards the guard as if it was just common and like he knew the guard was here with matters for him.

“Junho, your Domina is at the beach and has requested for you to meet her there.” The guard said staring through Chansung.

“Domina didn’t ask for me? But… what does she want with Junho?” Chansung asked the guard.

“I was only asked to fetch Junho, and you also know Champion that if I knew I wouldn’t be allowed to tell you. Matters between Domina and her gladiator are private.” The guard told Chansung, and he did not seem too thrilled at the thought of Junho going to the beach that he and Caia used to spend time at with one another.

“Is Domina upset or anything?” Junho asked the guard.

“She smiled when she asked me to fetch you, so I wouldn’t think she is.” The guard said as he unlocked the iron barred door to let Junho out.

Chansung sighed in unhappiness because it has been two months since Caia has even spoken to him. But sadly, there was nothing he could do. He just stood and watched Junho walk out of the washroom. The rest of the champion’s friends, Wooyoung, Nichkhun, Minjun and Taecyeon gave their younger gladiator a sympathetic head shake and continued with their bathing of one another. Chansung sighed once again in hopelessness and left for his lodging on the other end of the practice yard.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Junho was escorted out of the Ludus and down the pathway of the cliff that held his new home, when he arrived at the shore of the beach the guard pointed to a woman that was a bit older than Caia who was sitting under a tree and seemed to be playing with some petals on a flower. Junho approached her and then he noticed the guard left him alone outside of the Ludus, which of course could have been stupid if it had been any other slave. But Junho knew better, and he certainly did not want to cause his Domina any stress so he never even thought of once trying to run for freedom.

The woman under the tree grabbed Junho’s attention as she stood up, smiling at him, she nicked her head towards the water, and there Junho saw Caia. Standing in the middle of a shallow tide pool that was surrounded by beautiful naturally made large rocks that were formed into amazing structures by the crashing of the waves from over the years. Junho did not mean to smile, but he could not help it, Caia looked radiant as she walked peacefully in the crystal blue water picking up various little shells she would see on the bottom. The water was calm and silent, a beautiful turquoise that is rarely seen in this part of the world, and the blush color of Caia’s gown just added to the otherworldly image Junho saw in his eyes.

Caia finally saw Junho, and she motioned for him to come and join her in the shallows as she walked towards a flat sea boulder that was in the middle of the tide pool and sat down waiting for him. Junho bowed to the unknown woman and then made his way towards his Domina and joined her on the large stone. Now sitting next to his Domina Junho heard the faint sound of giggling and he looked over to Caia who was smiling at him and playing with the seashells in her palm. She placed her hand closer to Junho, and he took the shells and examined them curiously.

“Do you like them Junho?” Caia asked sweetly.

“I do, I’ve never seen shells look so shiny before,” Junho replied

“I’m glad you like them, I’ve been out here all day finding the perfect ones.”

“Why?” Junho asked.

“Hum… I’m honestly not proud to say it, but I’m going to make a slave collar for you with these shells.” Caia answered, but her voice didn’t hide the shame she felt.

“Why aren’t you proud? It’s what slave owners do, give collars to show which slaves are theirs.” Junho replied sweetly showing his Domina that it is a regular thing.

“I know… it’s just, I’m not proud of the fact that I own slaves. And if I could I would never put a collar on you Junho.” Caia smiled.

“Then why collect shells to make one?” Junho questioned.

“Hmm… because I’m proud of you. You have done amazing since you’ve been here. And I feel that you are more than ready to fight in the arena, my father and Doctore would agree.” Caia said proudly to her gladiator.

“I feel the same way Domi-Caia” Junho smiled proudly.

“When do I have my first Arena match?”

“Hum… I want to say when the next Arena events begin. However, unfortunately, that is not how it works. You have to go out there and make a name for yourself before any other Lanista would ever allow a new gladiator to fight against their house. Therefore, with my father’s help and with Wooyoung looking out for you on my behalf, you will have to go through some illegal underground matches to get the masses chanting your name. This is why I’m collecting shells for your collar, as proof of ownership.” Caia declared as she picked up another seashell that was by Junho’s foot.

“Underground illegal matches? I take it they are as deadly as the Arena ones?” Junho asked when Caia met his eyes.

“If not more deadly, the underground matches of the Lanista business is the most dangerous part. It’s usually for the houses that are the poorest and have no name for themselves, to earn a bit of coin, so they have nothing to lose. Their fighters are the most terrible disgusting slaves that will play dirty all the time, and their weapons aren’t even allowed in the Arena. The thought of you doing that for a while frightens me Junho. But it has to be done for you to become the best.” Caia answered and then bit her bottom lip of the thought something horrible happening to Junho.

“Well I’m confident that having you there just cheering me on, I know I will come out victorious.” Junho rubbed his hand on Caia’s arm with a smug smile.

“I won’t be there Junho, for any of it,” Caia stated, and her smile fell when Junho’s hand did.

“You won’t?”

“Don’t think of it as me not supporting you Junho, I would give anything to be there cheering you on. It’s just… it’s not very safe for a woman, let alone a woman of my ranking to step foot into places like that. I would be jumped upon the instant my foot touched the wood of the floor. The crowd is horrid, and I’m sure you would not enjoy seeing dozens of men rape and possibly kill me Junho.” Caia answered while her fingers messed with her gown over her knees.

“Of course I wouldn’t!” Junho shouted in horror at the thought.

“That is why I asked Wooyoung to accompany my father with you. Father actually came to me and said he would pose as your Dominus for the matches and Wooyoung said he would be your support as a substitute for me. I, of course, will not sleep until you return to the Ludus so that I can hear about your victory.” They both smiled at one another at the thought.

“I hope this will happen soon Caia.” Junho stood up

“It will, very soon Junho in the next coming days to be exact,” Caia replied as she took Junho’s helping hand and got to her feet.

 

Caia and Junho happily walked arm in arm along the very shallows of the shore, enjoying the warming sun that was soon lowering itself to hide for the night. The two of them chatted for a bit while still picking up the best seashells they both could find; Junho was amazed that Caia showed so much interest in his life before her purchasing him. Although Junho could not say much, he did smile when he recalled his very first owner who was a soft man and treated Junho as one should treat a child. Caia beamed when Junho confessed that she along with her father had been the nicest owners he has ever had and seen. He also admitted that he would not trade it for anything in the world, and Caia happily replied letting him know that she will do her best to do right by him.

“Caia, who is that woman sitting there over by the tree?” Junho asked after he took a quick glance at the said woman who was still playing with flower petals.

“Hmm? Oh, that’s Hortensia. My body servant.” Caia replied after noticing the woman by the tree.

“Body Servant?” Junho asked not understanding the term.

“Hum… yeah, she is my servant to tend to my daily needs. As father puts it, you know bathing me, dressing me. She also is my bodyguard when I go into town. However, I usually just have her around for girl talk you know? We’re very close, and she knows everything there is to know about me and what happens in my day.” Caia said with a smile.

“Really? This is the first time I’ve seen her around you since I’ve been in the Ludus.” Junho stated.

“Ah, well see, she’s married and unfortunately when father went to purchase her. Her husband was bought by another person, so he made a deal with the man to allow Hortensia to visit her husband a few times a year. She was away for a while when you first arrived.” Caia said.

“That so? That must be tiring to the both of them, missing one another so much like that.” Junho said with a frown.

“Yeah, I wish there was something I could do to help them. I do want her to be happy.” Caia said as she rested her head on Junho’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you purchase her husband? That way they both can be together.” Junho offered and Caia looked up at him in surprise.

“Really? You… you wouldn’t mind if I bought another person?” Caia asked cautiously.

“Why would I mind? I would honestly admire you even more if you did. Because from what the men have told me, you care so deeply for all of us. And… deeply for me?” Junho’s last question was asked very cautiously as well.

“I do… so very much.” Caia answered after giving Junho the sweetest smile he has ever seen, and then Caia playfully giggled when Junho’s eyes went wide.

 

Caia continued to laugh as she let her arm unwind from Junho’s and she continued to walk ahead of him along the water. Junho stood frozen for a few seconds before he quickly picked up his pace to catch up to Caia. Unknowingly bumping into her as she bent down to pick up another seashell and causing her to fall into the shallow water. Junho started to panic as Caia just rolled her body around to face him. Junho in his fright held out his hands to help Caia up, but once she took his hands, he dropped her by mistake. He tried again, and every single time Junho did his best to help his Domina up she would slip out of his grasp and she would continue to fall. Junho was flushed pale and feared what his punishment might be for having Caia become soaked by his clumsiness, but all he heard was the sound of Caia laughing. Junho paused to stare at her, and Caia stood up smiling. Her gown was clinging to her body but before Junho could offer to help her out of the water Caia just pushed him down, causing his clean subligaculum to become soaked, and he just stared up at Caia in shock.

“Where do you get off with continuing to drop your Domina like that? I could have you severely punished you know?” Caia said to Junho

“I’m… I’m I’m!” Junho tried to put his words together, but Caia just splashed him with water.

 

Junho immediately splashed Caia back with water and then he panicked once again. Like before he didn’t mean to, but his instincts took effect and now Junho feared even more that Caia would surely punish him. But the girl just splashed him back with a playful smile on her face, and it caused Junho to smile, and the two of them ended up in a water fight. Eventually, Junho got to his feet and chased after Caia, always slipping through his clutches as if she was a greased up pig. After a few rounds of the constant cat and mouse game, Junho was becoming more playful and was overcome by joy. That he just found himself tackling Caia to the sand along the shore, but knowing his speed and movements more expertly Junho made sure that Caia fell on top of him before hitting the wet sand, so she doesn’t hurt herself. The two of them were beaming at each other while trying to catch their breaths. Caia finally rolled off of Junho and sat on her knees on the sand, and Junho sat up, and Caia did her best to wipe the sand from his back, but there was honestly no point, it just clung to his body.

“I just realized something Junho,” Caia said with a bright smile.

“What’s that Caia,” Junho replied with an equally bright smile.

“Your smile; it’s like sunshine. I believe it can rival Apollo and even cause him to become jealous of how bright it is.” Caia said adoringly.

“Well… I wouldn’t want to anger a god you so profoundly worship. Since I’m sure I’m not even comparable to him.” Junho said not wanting to disrespect Caia’s beliefs.

“In a way, you are comparable to him. They say he is a youthful God, who is wise and of great beauty. I’m starting to think you may be him in human form.” Caia said as she moved closer to Junho. 

“You think so?” Junho couldn’t hide his blushing no matter how hard he tried.

“Yes, I may even start calling you, My Apollo.” Caia declared as she rubbed her thumb along Junho’s jaw line.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once night finally fell, Caia and Junho made their way back to the Ludus. Caia was the one who bathed first removing all the salt water and sand that she brought home with her. She insisted that Junho wait until the water in the bathing pool was emptied and the water changed before he would then bathe himself for the second time in a day, but Junho just refused. Sighing in defeat Caia made her way back to her room and soon after Junho was done, he accompanied her. They both sat on Caia’s large lectus where she usually sleeps, and the two enjoyed a meal together. Seeing how late it was when they finally returned, Caia asked Junho to have dinner with her because she always hated to eat alone, Junho couldn’t do anything but agree, and they happily ate.

 

After their meal, Junho asked Caia more about the underground fights he would soon take part in and Caia did her best to answer all the questions Junho had. As night fell darker, Caia was now laying down on her lectus and Junho next to her as they continued to talk. Eventually, Caia fell asleep without Junho’s knowledge, and once he realized he smiled at the sleeping woman before him. Caia’s hand was slightly touching his shoulder, and so Junho grabbed it gently in his, caressing the top of Caia’s hand he smiled once again and placed a soft kiss to the underside of Caia’s wrist. Pulling the blanket over his Domina Junho couldn’t help but wonder still, how such a caring woman grew up in such a way that she struggled with who her family was and their ownership of humans. 

Caia gave him the strength he never knew he had, he never once thought of becoming a gladiator. Before he even couldn’t see himself working on a farm for his previous owners, Junho would admit that Caia sparked something inside him. This sort of fire that made him want to succeed, he craved it even before he could ever get his hands on the chance to. He felt lucky, and before Junho knew it. He was sound asleep, with his Domina next to him. He would have been in absolute trouble if someone entered Caia’s chambers without their knowledge and witnessed the two of them. But the only person who saw was someone Caia trusted dearly, Hortensia walked in and smiled at the sleeping pair before she took the remaining dishes back to the kitchen, on her way she blew out the candles that still lite the room as not to disturb the two who were peacefully sleeping.


	4. Capitulum IV

Junho was standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back as he watched Wooyoung pace back and forth, he looked nervous. But Junho could tell that his friend’s nervousness was not due to the fact that Junho was going to have his first ever real match against an opposing Ludus, in some shady part of the market. No Junho knew that this would be Wooyoung’s first outing outside the Ludus he has lived in for years as a freed slave. Junho could relate a bit to his friend, being raised as a slave you get used to not looking at a master in the eye or other townsfolk when they speak, even though the stares and insults you become used to after a while in the back of a slave's mind they can still hear them. So Junho understood, and he used his concern for his friend as a distraction from his own nervousness.

Junho missed morning practice today, so did Wooyoung. Two nights ago Junho had the best sleep of his life when he accidently slept next to Caia, and last night Caia called to him to visit her chambers when the rest of the gladiators were sleeping. The only thing she told Junho when he arrived was that she wanted him to have a proper nights rest for his big day. And so she allowed him to sleep next to her again, Junho at first couldn’t tell if Caia was just being nice and again taking good care of him. But as the night progressed he realized that Caia was having him lay next to her for herself selfishly just in case she will never see him again. Junho smiled at the thought of Caia missing him if he should perish today, and a bit darkly it brought warmth to his body knowing that Caia indeed did care so much for him.

Junho looked up when the two large doors in front of him opened and Caia with a bright smile came walking in with a beautiful yellow silk gown on, and she had some type of red fabric in her arms as she waited for Hortensia to enter behind her with a wooden lock box in her hands. Wooyoung sighed and stood beside Junho, and the younger man could still feel the uneasiness in Wooyoung’s body.

 

“Woo my darling, are you alright?” Caia asked as she approached the nervous man.

“I can’t lie to you Caia; I am not,” Wooyoung replied.

“What is troubling you?” Caia asked kindly.

“Nothing really, its just… this will be my firs-” Wooyoung tried to explain, but Caia cut him off.

“Wooyoung, look at me.” Wooyoung listened, and Caia placed down the fabric she was holding and put her hands on Wooyoung’s cheeks to keep his eyes on hers.

“You are free, no one. And I mean no one, can make you feel inferior once you step outside this Villa and Ludus. You do not lower your head when anyone speaks to you or speaks to someone next to you. No matter their class. You are free to speak freely; you are free to tell others how to act when around you. You do not let anyone tell you otherwise. Wooyoung, you are a freedman. No one owns you, do you understand me?” Caia finished with a stern look but showed nothing but sincerity. And Wooyoung smiled with a nod.

“Good, I got you something for the occasion as well. I figured you’d feel nervous about going into town, and since you haven’t had any proper tunics for years. I got you one, as a gift to celebrate.” Caia said with a bright smile.

Caia leaned over and once again picked up the red fabric she laid down, motioning for Wooyoung to approach. She unraveled the fabric, and it was a red tunic made from the finest material that was available, perfect stitching, it looks as if it was made slowly by hand the stitching detail you could see was done with the utmost care. Wooyoung was stilled, and Caia giggled to her friend as she dressed him in his new tunic. Walking around Wooyoung slowly to examine his new attire, Caia quickly hurried to a tiny wooden chest that held some lacernas, and she pulled out a blue one. Walking back towards Wooyoung, Caia draped the lacerna over his shoulder and tucked one end around his side and with a smile Caia brushed Wooyoung’s shoulders making sure no dirt or any feathers were clinging to the material. Stepping back next to Hortensia Caia was beaming.

“What do you think?” Caia seemed to have asked all three that were in the room.

“It’s perfect Caia, I love the blue stitching along the hem of the tunic, and the lacerna matches perfectly,” Hortensia answered with an equally bright smile that Caia had.

“You look mighty Woo… I would surely bow my head in respect to you if I were in the market.” Junho said with a smile to his friend.

 

Wooyoung could feel the tears starting to gather in his eyes, he used his quickness and just flung his arms around Caia giving her a tight embrace. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Wooyoung’s back squeezing him just as equally tight. Wooyoung was too scared to open his mouth in thanks, feared that his voice would crack and the drops of tears he was holding would come crashing to the floor. Caia looked up at him sweetly and nodded, showing that she knew what he was thinking. His breath hitched and then Wooyoung placed a kiss on each of Caia’s cheeks and with a smile. And she hugged him tight just one more time before they let go of one another.

“Just… make sure that Nichkhun removes it gently before you two ravish each other. I wouldn’t want you to rip it to shreds.” Caia joked, and Wooyoung laughed in agreement.

 

After Caia had made sure Wooyoung was doing better, she turned her attention to Junho who was just staring at her intently. Caia’s composure faltered and she swallowed hard, and then put on a bright smile for Junho, noticing Junho couldn’t stop his lips from spreading into his now too familiar grin that Caia as seemed to have labeled Apollo’s rivalry. Hortensia approached Junho and opened the wooden lock box she was holding. Inside were four nicely placed collars, with different designs and with the handful of seashells the two of them collected a few days ago. Caia was watching Junho’s eyes as they grew as wide as they could and she nodded to Hortensia, Junho looked over the four collars and then gave Caia a confused look.

“Which one do you like Junho?” Caia asked.

“Hum… I don’t know… I have never been asked which slave collar I would like.” Junho chuckled.

“Well, I guess this is new for the both of us since I’ve never owned a slave before.” Caia giggled back.

“But I do want you to choose the one you like the most and possibly the most comfortable for you.” Caia finished looking at Junho.

“I’m going to have to teach you how this slave master thing works then.” Junho joked causing Wooyoung and Hortensia to laugh along with him.

“Don’t make fun.” Caia pouted

Junho looked over the four collars and kept looking at one necklace that was made from fisherman’s rope that had 6 medium size seashells and one large one in the middle. The large shell was painted yellow and had an orange sun design on it. Junho knew the sun meant for Apollo which he seemed to have figure the sun god to be the one that Caia treasured the most, along with Neptune god of the sea considering she loves the ocean and the collar had seashells. Junho pointed at the collar he couldn’t take his eyes off, and Caia started to clasp it around Junho’s neck. It wasn’t loose, but it wasn’t tight as Junho was accustomed to, it felt weightless and wasn’t made of iron, so there was no possible rusting or sharp points, it felt wonderful like it was jewelry rather than an item that proved his oppression.

“How does it feel Junho? Not too tight, no rubbing to cause irritation? Please tell me if it bothers you.” Caia asked nervously not sure if Junho would like his collar.

“It’s perfect, thank you, Domina,” Junho said as he bowed to Caia.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Junho walked down to the training yard with Wooyoung, the rest of the men were standing in their formation after having their lunch waiting for Doctore’s orders. Chansung glared at Junho while Nichkhun beamed at Wooyoung, seeing him in his new tunic. When the two men reached the large gate, that was attached to the wall that surrounded the Ludus area. Maccius and Caia accompanied the duo from their entrance to the Villa, and Junho’s eyes began to focus on Chansung as he saw him straighten his posture once he noticed the young Domina appearing. Maccius motioned to the guards to open the gate, and they obeyed. The guards of the Ludus were on edge as the large gates were opened, causing Caia to roll her eyes at the thought that these higher slaves would think any of the gladiators would run for freedom.

 

The chariot approached, and the stable slave bowed and quickly ran back to his post, Maccius smiled at Caia and hopped into the chariot to wait for Wooyoung and Junho once Caia was done talking to her gladiators. Wooyoung smiled and took Junho’s weapons from the arms boy as he came running out with the wooden box, Caia opened it to have Junho inspect them. And Junho smiled brightly when he saw the large seashell that was molding into the head of the handles.

 

“Do you like them Junho?” Caia asked staring at her Gladiator

 

“I do. I can’t wait to try them out.” Junho said with a smile.

 

“Pick them up and see how well they are balanced and the feel first,” Wooyoung added.

 

Junho nodded and took both short swords in his hands, and they felt light weight but sturdy. He spun them around by the use of his wrist, they were very well balanced, concentrating on learning the new feel of his swords Junho started to walk closer and closer to the gladiators that were standing in their line formation. He spun around and paused with his two swords in a shape of an X, he smirked and stared at Chansung in the eyes as the two blades were on either side of the Champion’s neck. Chansung narrowed his eyes to the rookie and Junho started to walk back to his Domina once he heard her call for him.

 

“I’m sorry about that Domina; I had no right,” Junho said as he noticed Caia staring at him.

 

“What are you apologizing for Junho? I don’t quite understand; you didn’t do anything wrong.” Caia explained.

 

“I just… with Chansung…” Junho stuttered nervously.

 

“Eh, he possibly deserves it,” Caia said with a smile.

 

Wooyoung was chuckling silently at the sight of his friend he could see between Caia and Junho, as the champion was shifting side to side in what looked to be a slight fear and nervousness. Wooyoung himself was amazed at the balls the young gladiator showed, going up to the one person who tried to kill him on his second day of being in the Ludus and just held two very new sharp blades to his throat without saying a word or giving a reason. He could see the Champion struggling with how he should react, should he attack Junho right now for showing him up like that? But Wooyoung knew Chansung wouldn’t because Caia is right there, or should Chansung stop the men from giggling beside him. Wooyoung’s attention went back to Junho when he heard Maccius clear his throat behind him, remembering that they were on a schedule.

 

“We should get going Junho,” Wooyoung said to his buddy. And Junho nodded.

 

“Junho…” Caia had called before Junho started to walk away, and she looked a bit sad.

 

“Yes, Domina?” Junho asked remembering to make sure he speaks to her correctly in front of the others.

 

“Can… Can you just use one sword for a while?” Caia asked nervously.

 

“Only one?” Junho questioned.

 

“Yes, you just recently started to train with two swords… and since this is going to be… real… I just want to make sure nothing happens to you.” Caia confessed.

 

“I agree with her Junho,” Wooyoung added giving support to Caia and Junho nodded his understanding.

 

Wooyoung took Junho’s swords and placed them into the Chariot then waited. Caia sighed and then gave Junho a sweet smile before wrapping her arms around his neck. Junho heard the gasp from the audience they had, and he saw the pissed glare Chansung had given him before the champion turned his head to focus his eyes to the Ludus in front of him. Junho felt his body relax as he put his arms around Caia’s waist and heard her exhale one more time.

 

“Come back to me please,” Caia whispered sweetly in Junho’s ear. And Junho smiled.

 

“And remember my Apollo, with honor,” Caia whispered more before placing a quick kiss to Junho’s cheek and stepping away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Junho stood next to Wooyoung, in the basement of a brothel. He narrowed his eyes trying to make out what Maccius was discussing with another man. Since Junho was bought by Caia almost three moons ago, any chance Junho had he would ask Caia to teach him her native language of Latin. Junho narrowed his eyes doing his best to concentrate on the words that Maccius is saying, he understood coin, lose and win. Hearing coin, he was curious to if Maccius was placing bets and then Wooyoung caught his attention when he let out a frustrated sigh.

“What’s wrong, do you understand what they are saying?” Junho asked his friend curiously noticing the irritation in Wooyoung’s face.

 

“Yes, Caia is not going to be happy about this,” Wooyoung said through his teeth.

 

“What? What is happening?” Junho said with wide eyes.

 

“Maccius, he just made a bet of 6 bronze asses for you to win. That wasn’t the amount him and Caia discussed.” Wooyoung answered.

 

The basement was loud with cheers and insults towards the new gladiator; Maccius was standing next to Wooyoung with a grave look on his face. Junho noticed it was the same look he had when he first saw him in the market, and Wooyoung was nodding towards Junho with ease in his eyes. Standing in the middle empty part of the room that represents the fighting zone Junho’s eyes fell on a large disgusting man as he approached him. His body was overweight and his skin shiny from sweat, his face was that of a pig. Junho could hear the crowd cheer the name ‘Boar.' The man Maccius was speaking to earlier was cheering, and the pig man named Boar turned to pick up a giant scythe, Junho’s eyes shifted towards Wooyoung and saw his friend shake his head in anger. A young boy handed Junho his only sword that he promised Caia he would use for now. He stared down the pig man.

Boar shouted with a roaring laugh as he started to run towards Junho, the crowd chanted. Junho noticed that for his opponent’s size he was quite fast for being that of a body of a boulder. Junho focused and dodged when the man swung his weapon towards Junho’s head. Junho smirked when he saw his opponent look around in confusion, and he heard Maccius cheer. The crowd became thunderous when the pig man grabbed Junho by the throat and threw him to the other end of the ring.

Junho hit the ground hard, causing him to see stars. His sword was just out of his reach when he saw Boar run and throwing his oversized body on the not so small gladiator. A squeak was the only thing Maccius and Wooyoung could hear, before they saw Boar stand up and stab Junho in the shoulder with the sharp end of his scythe, causing a puncture that started to rain with blood. Junho cried out in pain as another hole was made into his skin, using all the strength he could muster up Junho punched the large man in his stomach to remove himself off of the new gladiator. Rolling to the side as he felt the weight lessen and then he was able to make for his freedom, Junho stood up holding his right shoulder that was bleeding. Panting and starting to become angered Junho picked up his sword and held it with his left hand, giving off a smug smile no one knew that Junho was able to use both his hands as if they were the dominant one. 

Once Boar caught his breath Junho made for his attack but was met by a hard large fist to the side of his head, once again on the floor the pig man grabbed Junho’s left arm as if it was just a twig in his oversized hands and started to bend it behind Junho’s back causing a painful tearing feeling for the young gladiator. Junho’s screaming muffled the loud pop that he heard as Boar pulled and pulled with all his might on Junho’s arm. His left shoulder was now dislocated, and Junho couldn’t hide his tears, hearing the crowd laugh at the sight of him. Junho glanced over at Wooyoung and Maccius, his Domina’s father was rubbing the bridge of his nose in either frustration or embarrassment, and Wooyoung was just shouting at him to get up and still doing his best to give encouragement to his friend.

 

Suddenly finding himself being pulled by his feet Junho did his best to grab the ground, but there was nothing he could grab onto, Boar lifted him up and started to swing him around in a circle. After about ten rotations Junho was chucked into the solid stone wall, causing him to blackout.

 

“By the gods, Caia is going to kill me Wooyoung,” Maccius said to the man standing next to him.

“It’s been an honor knowing you Maccius,” Wooyoung replied with a slight giggle as he watched his friend who was stilled on the floor.

 

With an evil, disgusting laugh, Boar rolled the non-moving Junho onto his stomach. Taking his large rusty scythe in hand, Boar placed the tip of the blade to the top of Junho’s right shoulder blade and made a slow painful cut across to the bottom of his left side ribs. The intense pain caused Junho to come back from his nap, and he screamed out in pain. Scurrying away on his hands and knees Junho made it back to his sword that was lying in the middle of the room, with shaky hands he grabbed it and turn just in time to hear Wooyoung shout ‘His Knees’ as Boar came running towards Junho at full speed again. Taking his friends advice Junho made a quick slash to the pig man’s right knee causing him to come crashing down to the ground. Sprinting to his feet Junho ignored his pain that was burning through his body and stabbed his sword into the cervical vertebrae of his opponent’s neck, and pinning him to the ground killing him instantly. With a sigh, Junho collapsed on the floor as the entire room erupted into cheers.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Caia was nervously pacing back and forth in the front entrance of the Villa, and she had been there since after dinner was served and all the house slaves were now preparing for their bedtime. Continually shaking her head Caia kept on pacing, Junho had left around mid-day and should have been back by now depending on if the fight had gone well. She hated the thought of Junho not succeeding his first ever real fight but still held onto a bit of hope since she has yet to see her father or Wooyoung. 

She sighed and stopped to face Hortensia who was holding her sleeping gown that was pale blue of the finest finely thin silk, since the nights have been hot more recently. She gave Caia a stern look, and Caia just shook her head and continued to pace back and forth, she didn’t have time to worry about changing into her sleeping attire. Caia took a deep breath as the two large front doors opened and she saw her father walking in, he nodded towards her and continued his way to his chambers without a single word. Caia was taken back, and she once again turned towards Hortensia who just shrugged her shoulders at Caia for she too had no idea what Maccius’s problem was. 

 

Just then Caia heard Wooyoung shouting for a male house servant to help him, after what seemed like forever Caia’s eyes widened, and then she covered her mouth with her hands in what should be shocked but was pure joy when she saw Wooyoung and the house servant carrying a weak Junho in through the doors. She ran over to the three men and her hands just fell onto Junho’s bloody chest as she looked him over, she noticed the two puncture holes in his right shoulder and saw that his left arm seem to have been dislocated. His face was covered in dried sweat and dirt, and what also appeared to be tears. The sight of him tugged at Caia’s heart like nothing else but unable to control her body she just wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace after he gazed up at her. Junho let out a loud pained sound and Caia quickly pulled herself away.

“I’m so sorry Junho, I should’ve known better than to…”

“It’s okay, Domina. I’m glad to see you as well” Junho said with a tired smile.

“I shall go retrieve Medicus,” Hortensia said as she quickly ran off to go get medical help for Junho.

 

Wooyoung handed Caia a small pouch that had 6 brozne coins in them, looking up at her friend she raised her brow in confusion.

“Maccius went against your request for the winnings; he decided on 3 bronze asses so total 6 for Junho’s win,” Wooyoung explained with a bit of irritation.

“I see… I will handle this later, but firstly my concern lies with Junho. Can I get you anything Junho to make you feel at ease and in less pain till Medicus looks you over?” Caia asked Junho as she rubbed his cheek.

“I do have a selfish request…” Junho hissed.

“Name it.”

“I would much prefer to be by your side right now Domina…” Junho said low as he did his best to plead with his eyes.

“Of course, anything for you Junho,” Caia replied.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Inside Caia’s bedroom chambers, Medicus was doing his thorough examination of Junho’s body. Caia was so thankful that Junho only had his dislocated arm and punctures that were serious. Well, that was until Medicus noticed the huge slash mark on Junho’s back, gently running her hand along the large gash she saw how Junho would tense up a bit at the slightest movement but he never once told her to stop. He honestly seemed to relax slightly more as Caia continued. Medicus was preparing himself to pop Junho’s arm back into place, pouring the largest goblet Caia’s family own Medicus handed it to Junho with the longest fermented grape wine they treasured.

 

Caia rubbed Junho’s neck as he downed the wine inside the goblet in one go, Medicus nodded and then placed a piece of wood wrapped in soft fabric in Junho’s mouth. Junho heard Caia let out a long breath, as she put her hands on his cheeks and turned his head to face her. Junho felt Medicus touch his left arm, and he tried to turn his head to look at the man, but Caia kept his face towards hers. Caia’s eyes were intense as they stared into Junho’s he was becoming hypnotized by the deep brown of them. Suddenly Junho bit down onto the fabric in his mouth and let out a painful growl as he felt the pain of his shoulder being popped back into place. He wanted to turn around and strike the man for hurting him but he couldn’t, Caia’s eyes continued to burn into his and through his soul causing him to become distracted again and the pain to seem not to exists as he stared.

Junho was still gazing at Caia after she removed her hands from his face, Medicus was now numbing Junho’s arm with the sap of a leaf so he could set to work on his other shoulder and close up his wounds. Medicus said that Junho’s wounds on his back weren’t as dangerous as the punctures on his shoulder. And that he was only concerned about infection, so Junho had to apply aloe after every bathing he had. Junho wondered if Wooyoung wouldn’t have a problem with applying it to him. As much of the numbing sap Medicus placed on Junho’s shoulder he still grabbed Caia’s hand so she could smooth her thumb over his palm to try and calm him. He didn’t feel any pain but just the fact that he could see the sharp metal go into his skin and try to close the ripped skin together made him a bit weak in the stomach.

 

After Medicus was done, he gathered his things and left Caia alone with Junho. Caia smiled as she sat back down next to Junho with large clay bowl of warmed water. Placing it down next to her Caia took a soft cloth and dipped it into the water, she gently put the towel to Junho’s back, doing the best she can to wipe away the dirt and sweat he had. Caia didn’t want to use the strigil that they typically use to remove dirt and sweat due to his large cut on his back. Caia heard Junho hiss in pain as she gently cleaned near the wound, she placed her free hand on his neck and gave him a little massage as she continued with washing his back. Moving to Junho’s left arm that is now set back into proper place. Caia gently poured some olive oil onto his arm and softly used both her hands to rub it into his skin. Junho watched attentively as Caia used the silver strigil to scrape down his arm collecting all the dirt, sweat and dead skin he had. As Caia eventually moved to Junho’s torso, she heard him sigh, she slowly continued her work but was looking at her gladiator in the eyes waiting for him to speak his troubles.

“Wooyoung had to tell me how to defeat my opponent… in the middle of a fight.” Junho explained as his eyes went a bit sad while staring at Caia.

“And this troubles you I suspect?” Caia asked while working on Junho’s side.

“Yeah… it means that I’m not as ready or great as I’d hope I could be for you.” Junho explained, and Caia smiled as she added more oil to Junho’s chest.

“I for one am thankful to Woo for telling you what to do. You wouldn’t be with me right now if he didn’t.” 

“I just hate that he had to do that… I just know if he didn’t I would still be able to win!” Junho said a bit irritated.

“I wouldn’t think too much of it Junho; I’m sure it happens more than you think. And besides, this was your first real fight I can’t it imagine it not to be a bit overwhelming.”

Junho bit his lip curiously as Caia continued with her gentle bathing of him. Her hands were soft from rubbing the oil into his skin, and his smell was blending into hers making his mind all muddled, so he became brave to ask.

“Did Chansung need help with his first fight as well?” He asked, and Caia stops instantly staring into his eyes. It was as if she was trying to figure out where this question intentions were. Then she cleared her throat and continued to bathe him.

“I… I wouldn’t know, Chansung was sold at a young age. My father bought him back when he was older, but he was already a gladiator with standings by that time.” Caia answered.

“What you mean to say was… Chansung was forced to be bought back by your father because you two ran away correct?” Junho implied with a smug look. And Caia giggled dryly.

“Ah… I see you’ve been asking questions to Nichkhun about Chansung I take it?”

“More about you and the relationship you two have. But yes, I would say I’m sorry to even want to know, but I can’t help it. I needed to know how he acts with you because he's… no good you see?” Junho confessed.

“No good?” Caia questioned

“For you…” Junho explained, and Caia’s lips went into a perfect O shape.

“He hurt you, and if he is willing to do that because there is a new gladiator in this Ludus. I can’t imagine what he might do to you if one day your father decides to marry you off. So yes, Chansung is no good for you. He isn’t stable and apparently whatever friendship and bond you two had, he threw that over the cliff a long time ago.” Junho declared.

 

Caia smiled and placed her hand gently to Junho’s cheek and adoringly rubbed his jaw line. Taking the aloe Medicus told Junho to use for his back, Caia gently applied it to his cut. She gave kisses to the back of his head at every hiss and groan Junho made, doing the best she could soothe her gladiator. Nodding to his Domina that he was feeling alright, Caia stood up and took the now clay bowl that had red tinted water in it, and headed for her chamber doors. She knocked for the house servant on the other end to remove the bowl from her hands. Walking back into her chambers, Caia smiled at Junho as she went behind a thin curtain and started to remove the tunica gown she was wearing. Junho swallowed hard as he could see her perfect silhouette outlined from the shadow that was being created by the candle on the end that Caia was standing in, he watched her bend and stretch as she removed all the pieces of fabric that were on her body. The pain of his wounds were affecting him; he was sweating, but the phantom hands of where Caia touched him still remained, and it was causing him to feel as if he was on fire. Junho was now chewing on his lip as he continued to watch Caia as she put on what seemed to be the thin silk gown he saw Hortensia holding before Caia hugged him.

Junho’s eyes were large, as large as they could be and he knew his pupils were inflamed as he stared at Caia coming around the curtain and blowing out the candle that had caused him to feel such urges in his body. Caia’s sinful smile made Junho snap, getting to his feet he ignored his pain and pushed his Domina against her bedroom wall. Caia didn’t move or tried to fight him away as he lifted her hands above her head, his gaze was piercing, and he continuously focused them from hers down to her lips to back up to her brown eyes. With a crooked smirk, Junho plunged his teeth into the skin of Caia’s neck where it met her shoulder and held down. He heard her gasp, but he stilled himself with her skin in his grasp as she still didn’t try to push him away. Junho had added a bit more pressure before he removed his teeth noticing the quick forming blue in her skin that would surely be there for a few days, he licked the mark gently with his tongue and then kissed it with a few sucks to clean up his salvia.

Focusing his eyes back to his Domina’s, Junho graced his nose against hers and then caught her rosy lips in his. He released her hands and pushed her closer against the wall as he melted into her body and lips. Scraping his tongue against her lips and pushing its way inside, Junho enjoyed the massage he gave Caia. With a tiny nip, he pulled away with heavy-lidded eyes and continued to gaze into hers.

“Ju… Nuneo…” Caia whispered with a breathless stutter.

Junho smiled and placed his lips onto hers one last time and then slowly backed away. Pressing the back of his hand to his swollen lips, he realized what he had done.

“I’m… I’m so sorry Domina.” Shock and fear overtook him, and he didn’t dare speak her name.

Caia pushed herself off of her wall weakly but still nodded at Junho in what seemed to be acceptance or forgiveness. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him to her bed and laid down with him. Caia blew out the last candle and slowly once again laid beside Junho, sighing aloud she rolled to her side and rested her head on his chest. Junho embraced and held her the second she closed her eyes, and he pulled her body on top of his, and once again Caia never stopped him or pushed away. With her face in the crook of his neck, Junho leaned to rest his head on hers, and they both fell asleep in an intimate embrace.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It’s been two full moon cycles since Junho started his underground gladiator matches, in the basement of the brothel. And with each passing fight, Junho became more and more skilled and knowledgeable. Getting used to reading his opponents, finding their weakness faster each time. And every time no matter how badly wounded or bruised he was, the next was always less than the fight before. It came down to the point that Junho only came back to Caia with on scratch on his face, when he took down a set of twins as he beheaded both of them with the use of both of his blades that he has gotten so expertly used too.

Junho and Caia started their own form of ritual with each passing fight, every night when he would return with Maccius and Wooyoung. Caia would be waiting for him as always, after taking care of his wounds and Caia so courteously bathing him like she did the first time, they would sleep in each other’s arms in her chambers. You could say it was due to the both of them being grateful he always seemed to come back alive. At least for Junho, it was that reason, he was grateful for coming back every time and having Caia there waiting for him, no matter if it took him a day to return.

 

Junho would have nightmares if you would call them, the first one was about his second fight. Him basically reliving barely escaping this slime of an opponent’s branding iron, but Junho would listen to his instincts as Wooyoung and Caia told him, and his sword always found that organ or artery to end the danger in front of him. Sure he was clumsy, and that would be magnified in his dreams, but as he would struggle in his sleep, Caia would always be there with a cold cloth to cool his heating body and hold him closer till he relaxed.

On his fourth trail, Junho, unfortunately, couldn’t spend his normal night with Caia. There was this highly regarded Lanista and his son staying in the Villa, so Caia had to dismiss Junho back to the stables. But wanting to hear about his victory Caia made sure one of the guards she was close to, ignored Junho leaving his cell and they spoke for hours as she listened to him explain and give demonstrations of the moves he used while she beamed his way as she leaned over her bedroom balcony railing.

 

Junho was standing in his morning formation with the rest of the men as Doctore came out to greet the gladiators. Junho moved his eyes up towards the balcony and there he saw Caia already sitting watching the men with Hortensia behind her. He couldn’t help but smile when Caia gave him a tiny wave in his direction, and his smile got wider as he heard Chansung sigh in disgust between him and Nichkhun.

Caia rose to her feet, and then Maccius made his presence on the balcony, and like always the men stood still and straight as if their army general was approaching them. Maccius rested his hands on the railing and then turned to smile at his daughter. With this action Junho knew Maccius had something to say, the man looked to be happy, so Junho wasn’t worried that one of the men had angered him. Junho felt his breathing stop as Maccius caught his eyes, not sure why the Dominus would be staring at him Junho still held his attention.

 

“Doctore, the gods, have blessed us with another beautiful, pleasant day,” Maccius said

“That they have Dominus. Are you going to address the men?” Doctore asked.

“That I am my dear friend. Men, I am proud to announce that in just two days’ time, the house of Gaius shall grace all of Rome with it’s presence. Caesar himself is throwing a Colosseum battle for all of Rome to attend. And he has chosen just four of the most highly regarded highly prized Ludus. The house of Gaius is one of those four he handpicked himself.” Maccius announced, and the men cheered.

“I share your excitement. Caesar’s messenger has called to me to pick three gladiators from the House of Gaius to fight and represent with honor. I’ve been up for the past few days thinking of who those three men should be, and I’ve have chosen.” Maccius nodded to Caia, and she raised her brow to her father.

“Chansung, Taecyeon and…. My lovely daughter’s very own Junho.”

 

Junho and Caia’s expression matched each other, it seems the two couldn’t believe that Maccius would even choose Junho to represent the House of Gaius in a Colosseum battle thrown by Caesar himself. Moving his eyes from Maccius, Junho and Caia’s met and she nodded to him with a determined look, turning his head down to his feet Junho couldn’t help but feel relieved that Caia believes that he could do something so important so early in his training. Junho recalled that it took Minjun, Wooyoung, Nichkhun, and Taecyeon almost a whole year before Maccius allowed them into an arena battle and here Junho was going into one after only 5 moon cycles, he won’t lie that this feeling fueled him more.

 

“May I speak Dominus?” Chansung said as he stepped forward from the formation.

“Go ahead Chansung,” Maccius answered.

“Are you sure it’s wise to have Junho represent The House of Gaius, he has only been here in a short time,” Chansung stated

 

Caia glared at Chansung and Junho noticed the Champion flinch a bit from her gaze, then her eyes moved to her father as if she was telling him through his eyes not to listen to Chansung. With a nod, Maccius turned back to his Champion.

 

“Is there anything you suggest Chansung? That could prove that Junho is deemed not ready?

“I think a simulated fight against your Champion should be considered fit, don’t you agree Dominus?” Chansung answered with a sideways smirk.

 

Maccius seemed to enjoy the idea of a simulated arena fight, glancing over to Caia he saw that his daughter didn’t seem too thrilled as she sighed and sat down in her chair looking disinterested in what Maccius’s decision may be. Chuckling at the sight in front of him, Maccius knew that his daughter had no say in the matter for he was the head of the house and Ludus so it was his choice, regardless of if Junho wasn’t his gladiator he’d be damned to end up embarrassed in front of all his wealthy friends and politicians. Nodding for the weapons boy to grab the wooden swords, Chansung grinned wide as he started to stretch out his limbs. Junho saw the rest of the men move away from them and formed a circle around them as they sat down in the sand of the practice yard. 

Two teen boys ran up to Junho with what seemed to be leather hides in their hands, and they began to dress him in protective gear, leather straps met his chest as his pectorals were now protected, then hide was wrapped around his thighs and legs as well as his forearms. Junho wasn’t used to this type of weight on him, and he feared his movements would be restricted but as the teen boys were down dressing Chansung with the same material, Junho started to bend his limbs and realized that they were able to move freely. With swords in both hands, Junho was ready to not only prove he was more than ready for the Arena, but to also finally get his pent up frustration for Chansung out once and for all, what better way to beat on the source itself.

 

“Remember men; this is a simulated fight. If you feel your opponent has the better of you, raise two fingers in the air indicating your withdraw.” Doctore said as both men stared each other down.

 

Doctore raised his hand staring at both men for a while, and then quickly it drop. With a loud grunt Chansung ran towards Junho at a rapid speed with his swords behind him, Junho ducked as Chansung swung his right fist towards Junho’s face but he was struck in the chin by Chansung’s left instead. This angered Junho, and he wasn’t one for cheap shots. Quickly regaining his balance Junho kicked Chansung in the gut as the Champion was laughing causing some wind to be knocked from his lungs. Junho thrust with both his wooden swords to Chansung’s face and but was halted by the taller man’s swords as he blocked them. Chansung used his strength to try and push Junho back in an attempt to have him trip up and fall to his back, but Junho kept his balance he was known to have, slowly walking backward as Chansung pushed him further and further. Trying to stop the bull that was in front of him Junho got down on one knee as Chansung was now shifting his weight to overpower Junho. Grunting as he noticed Junho wasn’t putting up a fight but also wasn’t giving up he continued to use his weight and strength to make him crumble. A flash of white overtook Chansung’s eyes as Junho smashed his forehead into Chansung’s causing the Champion to back off.

With his back turned to Junho, Chansung was hit harshly in the back of the knees falling down hard to the ground. Junho stalked as Chansung was in a daze trying to figure out what just happened, approaching his prey Junho’s feet were swept from under him and he too landed on his back hard. Junho’s eyes were wide as Chansung sat over him as he tried to push his wooden sword sideways into Junho’s neck doing his best to cut off his windpipe, Junho felt blood drop on his cheek and noticed Chansung was bleeding from his forehead. Junho reached for his two wooden swords and did his best to try and remove the pressure on his neck with the leverage he had.

 

“You… you need to die... you have been nothing but a thorn in my side since you came to this Ludus, you are the cause of the pain I feel every fucking night!” Chansung said with hatred in his voice but could be only heard between the two of them.

“Go fuck yourself Chansung” Junho bit back

“I’ve watched you, your little fucking nights with my Caia after you come back from your pathetic matches. How happy you look as you explain how you won, and the oh so kind smile she gives you because she feels sorry for how pathetic you really are.” 

“Ha! Pathetic, must be killing you for not speaking to her in months.” Junho provoked, and Chansung pushed down harder with a grunt.

“I saw the bruise on her neck; you did it. If I ever see you leaving any form of marking on Caia again, I don’t care if she’ll hate me until the day I die, I will fucking kill you.” Chansung threatened, and Junho just laughed.

“What’s wrong Champion? Upset someone marked your so called property before you ever had the pleasure to? You know, she never once pushed me away.” Junho said continuing with his provoking.

 

Chansung released the pressure to his sword and tried to elbow Junho in the face, but the new gladiator just rolled his head and grabbed Chansung’s arm turning the Champion to his side as he held his arm in the shape of a chicken wing, growling in pain Chansung used his other arm to wrap it around Junho’s neck, but they quickly released each other and sprinted to their feet. Chansung went to strike Junho in the back with his swords, but everything turned black for the Champion as Junho hit him with the head of his sword’s handle, knocking him out on the floor leaving him face down in the sand.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The evening came, and Chansung’s head was still pounding, he decided now was the time he would stop sitting around and wait for Caia to talk to him, he was going to make the first move on his own finally. Walking into the Villa, Chansung’s heart was racing since it had been months since he’s spoken to Caia or even been down the corridor her chambers were located, standing in front of the two large dark wood doors he raised his fist to knock. He froze before his knuckles made contact with the wood as the door opened before him and Junho stepped out. Pausing Junho stared Chansung up and down as he watched the Champion before him.

 

“Surprise to see inside the Villa Chansung, what do I own the pleasure of your presence? Head feeling alright?” Junho said mockingly.

“What are you doing in there at this time of the night?” Chansung asked.

“Now Chansung, you of all people should know what a Gladiator and their Domina do in private is their business and only their business,” Junho added with a smirk.

“Answer the question Junho” Chansung demanded

“Or what? Are you going to kill me right in front of Caia’s very own bedroom door? Is that wise Chansung?” Junho teased.

“So help me Junho if you don’t answer….”

“Ha, let’s just say Caia and I have begun our own ritual of sleeping with each other after my very first fight. She was just now congratulating me on my win against you this morning.” Junho said as he started to walk away, roughly bumping his shoulder into Chansung’s.

 

Junho began to walk away with a bit of kick in his step, and Chansung was just burning a hole through Junho’s skull. Chansung took a deep breath and went to knock on Caia’s door again when Junho popped his head around the corner and called out to him; Chansung turned to face him.

 

“One more thing Champion,” Junho said with his famous smile

“What’s that…”

“Stay away from my Caia.” Junho winked and then disappeared around the corner again.

 

Balling his hands into a fist Chansung turned back once more towards the door and flinched when Caia was standing before, and her face showed no emotion and Chansung just wanted to reach out and embrace her, possibly cry and beg for her to forgive him. But she just nodded his way and started to walk past him. Not a single word came from her mouth. Not even in these last 5 months, did she even try to say hello or how his head was feeling. Squeezing his eyelids tight to try and hold back his desperation in his tears, he called out to her.

“Caia….” it came out broken and showed how vulnerable he was, but she turned to face him.

“I’m…” he took a deep breath and Caia came closer to him.

“What… What I’m trying…” He couldn’t find the words as he stared into Caia’s brown eyes.

“What do you and Junho do in your chambers alone?” Chansung asked, and he quickly wanted to kick himself for it.

 

Caia came real close with a smile and rubbed the side of Chansung’s head that was hit earlier by Junho’s sword handle; he couldn’t help but to lean into her gentle touch that he’s missed so desperately. And then like beautiful birds singing in the morning she spoke.

“What Junho and I do, is none of your concern Chansung.” She said sweetly and then walked away from him into the rest of the Villa.

 

Chansung’s heart sank, and his knees were weak, they finally spoke but not in the way he’d had hoped for. He cursed his stupid pride and mind for not being able to form the simple words of what he wanted to say. But no matter what he told himself he will find a way to speak to her and make her realize that he never meant to do anything he did all those months ago.


	5. Capitulum V

Hortensia was busy collecting wine pitchers of the best quality the House of Gaius owned, tonight was a special night. Maccius was throwing a sponsor party for the Arena fights that were to be taking place the next day. Smiling to herself Hortensia couldn't help but feed off of Caia’s energy, her Domina and best friend was positively glowing from excitement. Junho was to fight in his first ever Colosseum fight, Caia’s wish was finally taking a step forward.

Hortensia was laughing along with the little boy that Caia purchased a few months ago with Junho, unfortunately their mother never got a chance to name her children since they were born into slavery, which both Caia and Hortensia thought to be strange. His mother being so grateful for Caia she begged her to name her children, and with much hesitation Caia did. Volesus, Caia chose for the young boy, it was a strong name something to which Caia could only hope would reflect of him in his future life. As for his sister Aureola was picked, meaning ‘golden’ and Hortensia found that to be true, the girl’s smile was just absolutely bright, even when she did her chores of cleaning the Villa’s floors.

With the help of Volesus, Hortensia handed the boy some pitchers and explained where they were to be placed. Alone again Hortensia continued with her collecting, until Chansung came next to her and grabbed her attention, sighing to herself she turned and looked at the house’s Champion and finally saw the conditions of his face close up. He did not look well at all…

“Shouldn’t you be with Taecyeon in the bathing room getting oiled up?” Hortensia asked not really paying attention to Chansung as she continued her work.

“I need to speak with you.”

“About what Chansung?”

“Caia….”

Just hearing her friend’s name release from Chansung’s lips, Hortensia couldn’t help but want to tease him and make him squirm also possibly suffer for his behavior in the past.

“Awwh Caia… I’m so happy for her, honestly. Chansung you have no idea how relieved I am for her.” Hortensia started her teasing and she did her best to hold back her laughing as she saw Rome’s Champion flinch.

“You’re happy for her? And relieved? Wha-why?” Chansung sounded nervous.

“I know I wasn’t in the house at the time she purchased Junho, but when I returned. I could just tell that Caia was just relaxed and absolutely happy with her new Gladiator. They are just so adorable together, I could just tell they care for one another dearly.”

Hortensia felt a firm grip on her arm as Chansung swung her around fast to face him, and she nearly dropped the clay pitcher of wine just from the force alone. Chansung’s eyes were dark and his face was solid as he made his stare bore into Hortensia’s eyes. Snorting Hortensia placed down the pitcher and returned Chansung’s intense gaze.

“While that stare would frighten most, you should know by now that it has no effect on me.” Hortensia said as she stood her ground.

“Tessa…” Chansung said his nickname for her softly

“Don’t Tessa me Chansung! I know what you did to Caia that day after she purchased Junho, I have to say I’m completely disappointed in you. Honestly, acting so childish to not only your childhood friend but to the woman you claim to love.” Hortensia said firmly.

“I know… I know… I’ve been regretting it the second I did it… I’ve been paying for it all this time as well. Tessa, just please listen to me.” Chansung wasn’t above begging.

“I sure do hope you regret it with all your soul, and Caia not speaking to you is honestly the lightest punishment you are receiving. You know what she could have done to you as a result of you putting your hands on her like that? Do you even know what Caia herself could have done to you for kissing her in that way as well? And right now I’m not talking about Caia Gaius true Domina of this Villa and Ludus I’m talking our Caia.” Hortensia asked as she folded her arms.

“Tessa I know… please stop being cruel and kicking me when I’m already down and saying my faults aloud please… I need your help.” Chansung was doing his best to hold back his tears.

“I want to help you Chan I really do… But, I don’t know if it will be worth it in the end.” Hortensia admitted.

“Not worth it in the end? Tessa please don’t say stuff like that before I even explain what I need help with.” Chansung said.

“No need to explain, I know you want to apologize to Caia, but we both know how she is. Whether she forgives you or not I cannot predict.”

“I know… I have so much I need to tell her, so much I want to say. And I know… that she might just not care anymore but Tessa I need you to help me, I’ve tried to speak to her but I’m always blocked somehow… I need to be alone with her.” Chansung was now biting his lip.

“Do you love her? Honestly love her? Or do you see her as some property?” Hortensia asked and it caused Chansung to cringe at the random questioning.

“I love her, I don’t see her as any form of property. I have no hold over her, Tessa why would you even ask that? Whatever happens between us, whether the gods grant my dream. I will always love her and protect her, but I do not see her as she is mine and only mine.” Chansung said with confidence and sincerity.

“Alright… I just had to make sure Chansung you know that. You know how you can be alone with her.”

“I’ve told you I’ve tried.” Chansung a bit frustrated.

“Gods… Chansung what are the three prizes that Maccius allows you men to pick one of when you win an Arena?” Hortensia asked just as equally frustrated

“Coin, Women, or food and wine.” Chansung answered but still didn’t catch what Hortensia was trying to say.

“Exactly, isn’t Caia a woman?” 

“Yes?”

“Yes she is.” Hortensia smiled.

“Tessa just please tell me!” Chansung said as he whined.

“Caia is a woman, having women is one of the prizes you are allowed. If you win tomorrow and you better by the way. Tell Maccius you want Caia as a prize.” Hortensia said

Chansung froze at Hortensia’s suggestion. He was now anxious because he did not know if he could even ask such a thing to Maccius, seeing his friend smile at him and then walk away with a pitcher in her hand Chansung was left in the wine cellar with his thoughts. Could he do it? He didn’t know, would it work? He didn’t know either but he sure damn was going to try, he just needed to be alone with her for a while. And while women as a prize was purely for sex Chansung’s plans were nothing of the sort… unless, Caia wanted? Chansung quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind and made his way to the bathing room where Taecyeon was so he could become presentable for the sponsors tonight.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Across the other side of the Villa, Caia was inside her bedroom chambers along with Junho and three female slaves who were busy getting him prepared for the sponsor party tonight. Caia was watching intently as two of the slave girls were painting a bit of oil and bronze that was grounded into a fine dust onto Junho’s back and torso, giving him a nice oily slight tan that had a bit of a beautiful shimmer to it. Caia was walking around the two servants as the third was applying a bit of black paint to Junho’s eyes. Caia stopped and smiled at him when she noticed that the subtle black paint made Junho’s eyes become more dominant on his face and they were just absolutely stunning with the deep dark brown showing even more deepness in its color.

Junho’s eyes moved from Caia, to the slave girl that was mixing a few white rose petals and some red ones into a wooden mortar with a matching wood pestle. He was curious when he watched her take the pestle and started to crush the rose petals down and once she was satisfied the girl added some oil to it and mixed it together creating a light pale pink blush color paste. Caia nodded once she agreed on the color and the slave girl then took a small brush gathering some of the paste at the tip and applied it to Junho’s lips.

He flinched a bit at the taste of olive oil and what seems to be a floral scent on his lips but once Caia touched the side of his lips clearing away any run off smears he stopped and smiled. Biting her the side of her lip Caia returned Junho’s smile as she stepped back and looked him over, motioning to the girl who applied the foreign substance to Junho’s eyes and lips she began to mess with Junho’s hair giving him a quick trim of the knife and then tussling it until Caia nodded. In that moment Hortensia entered the bedroom and her mouth gaped at the sight of Junho, with a huge smile on her face she rapidly nodded her head towards Caia in what Junho assumed was sheer agreement to his appearance. And then he noticed Hortensia placing what seemed to be a crown made of twigs in Caia’s hand. Caia smiled proudly as she walked over to Junho to place the crown on his head and then all 3 of the female slaves along with Hortensia stood behind Caia waiting to hear her opinion on how her gladiator looks.

“I think he looks perfect, good job girls. I can’t express how much I appreciate it.” Caia said sweetly to the three servant girls who bowed before they left her chambers.

Caia once more paced around Junho examining him, making sure no detail was missed. Coming to a complete stop in front of him, Caia couldn’t help but focus her gaze to the 6 strong abdominal muscles that Junho now has and is proudly displayed, she recalled when she first noticed him in the market how he was just almost skin and bones. Very underweight and on the brink of starving, he honestly looked like a child to her but now. After having him train in the Ludus for 5months she was certain he wasn’t a child but a strong man and it showed in his body and face, and not to mention the beautiful hip muscle that was peeking out of his subligaculum in a perfect V shape.

“Tessa, if you were the wealthy wife of a Roman Politian at this sponsor party tonight. Would you put coins forth for Junho?” Caia asked Hortensia as she stepped back to stare at Junho more.

“Looking at him, I would put my whole family’s wealth towards Junho.” Hortensia replied back with a smile.

“Hum, I believe I would too. Because to me, even if Chansung and Taecyeon are fighting as well, Junho has something to him. Something mysterious makes you wonder doesn’t it?” Caia tilted her head staring at Junho’s face as she continued to ask her question.

“Very much so, he looks gentle like he couldn’t harm a lamb. But yet his eyes behind the makeup, his eyes look as if they can switch from gentle to dangerous in a matter of seconds.” 

“Uh… Caia what is a sponsor party?” Junho broke his silence and hypnosis of the two women staring at him.

“Hmm? Oh, a sponsor party is thrown by a Lanista, to show off his gladiators. It’s usually thrown for the more wealthy houses, their friends who are not in the Lanista business gather around and examine the gladiators. And depending on whom they like they put forth coin to support that gladiator. The coin is used towards better gear and armor, better food and all of that. So basically, it’s really to help the Lanista afford to keep gladiators, since they spend so much of their own wealth on them and they could lose them any moment in the area.” Caia explained

“So this is more for your father? If someone decides to sponsor me, I don’t have to answer to them correct? You are still my Domina?” Junho asked, making sure he wouldn’t have another owner.

“No Junho, no one will take you away from me. And yes this is for my father more than anything. Think of it as his payment from Rome for the entertainment he brings by having you men fight to the death in the Arena and all the coin he has spent to make sure you all are prepared to survive. It’s ominous but that’s how the business is.” Caia smiled

“Ok, just as long as I don’t have to answer to anyone. If I do get sponsored what will you use the coin for?” Junho asked curiously

“If that happens and depends on the amount, the first thing I want to do is build you a proper room in the champion stable. The vacant room we have there, I just don’t find it suitable for my gladiator. Whatever is left over, will go to better food and gear for you, plus coin set aside for you.” Caia said as she approached Junho and stroked his shoulder.

“I take Chansung gets most of the sponsors?”

“He does, that’s only because my father’s friends know he’s a skilled fighter, honestly Wooyoung, Minjun, Nichkhun and Taecyeon have their own main sponsor’s as well. Only because they are experienced and quite entertaining to watch when you ignore the danger that comes with the territory of it all.”

“Then I shall put on the charm to make sure I get a few tonight” Junho said with a confident smile.

“I don’t doubt you will have takers tonight Junho” Caia said as she kissed his cheek.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was a short while before the sponsor party would start, and the first guest would arrive. Caia slowly entered the bathing room in the Villa that was housing Chansung, Taecyeon and Nichkhun at the moment. She seemed a bit hesitant as she walked through the doors and noticed the 3 pairs of eyes on her, one pair in particular. She glanced down at the copper box in her hand and walked towards the middle of the room, while the three men were busy being oiled up from head to toe by a few house slaves.

Caia was smiling as she glanced at Taecyeon, the largest of the gladiators and the weirdest in Caia’s eyes was squirming as a male house slave was busy oiling his left arm that had his large scar on it, holding her hands in front of her Caia looked down at the tile floor as if she was examining her ruby sandals at the memory of how Taecyeon got that scar in the first place. She turned her gaze to Nichkhun who was whining about being all slippery and it feeling weird due to the oil and she giggled at her other longtime friend as he stuck his tongue out at her. Caia bit her lip when she noticed the slave that was working on Chansung walking away from him and Caia wasn’t too happy that the slave didn’t oil his hair back.

“Sosius, can you please oil Chansung’s hair back and style it a bit better. He has to wear his laurel wreath tonight” Caia said focusing her eyes away from Chansung’s as the Champion never lost his focus on her.

“Yes Domina” Sosius bowed

 

Once Caia saw that her Champion’s hair was to her standards, she smiled and handed the house slave Sosius the copper box she’s been holding. Upon opening it, all the other house slaves in the room stopped moving and formed a line near the gladiators waiting. Inside the box were three laurel wreaths, made of bronze, silver and gold. It represents the rankings of the three main champions in The House Of Gaius.

With delicate fingers, Caia gently lifted the bronze laurel wreath first. Smiling she walked towards Nichkhun who waited patiently while his gaze was towards the back wall behind Caia. Showing her respect Caia bowed to Nichkhun and he returned one as well but instead of standing straight after he kept his position bent for his Domina to put the cherished headgear on his head. Once securely placed, Nichkhun stood his full height and then him and Caia both shared a respected bow together in unison.

Walking back towards the box, Caia took the silver wreath in her hands with the same gentle touch. Turning towards Taecyeon, Caia walked to him as he got down on one knee. Smiling Caia bowed once again showing her respects to the house’s second ranking Champion, and then placed the silver wreath to Taecyeon’s head making sure it was straight and secure as well. Taecyeon stood up and placed a fist over his heart and bowed, and like before Caia mirrored his movements giving him an ending bow as well.

Staring at the gold laurel wreath, Caia let out a quiet sigh as she took the most prized and honored headgear in her hands. Gently rubbing the gold carved leaves in her fingers she walked towards Chansung who was already down on one of his knees. Caia bowed slowly and deep as Chansung tilted his head down in what was a sign of the ultimate respect between a Champion and their Lanista. Caia gently placed the gold laurel wreath to Chansung’s head and then placed both her hands to his temple with a kiss to his scalp. Standing to his full height Chansung placed both of his arms in a X over his chest with fist closed tight as he bowed to his Domina. Caia smiled and placed her soft hands to the side of Chansung’s head and slowly kissed him on his cheek then she gently turned his head the other way and repeated the kiss. Stepping back, Caia placed her arms in the same pattern as Chansung and bowed towards him.

“I present with my proud heart the three Arena Champions of The House of Gaius and all of Rome. With Honor Gentlemen.” Caia said proudly and the three men before her gave a unison bow towards their Domina as the house slaves who were in the room were bowing down on their hands and knees in respect to the three gladiators.

 

Watching all the servants leave the bathing room once they were done cleaning. Caia smiled towards her Champions and started to make her way around all three starting with Nichkhun. Staring him up and down as she ghosted her hand over his shoulders, Caia made sure his body was coated and dried. Gently touching spots that seemed wet she patted Nichkhun on the shoulder letting him know that he was ready to get the fine cloth that will go over his subligaculum. Spinning around Caia made her way towards Taecyeon who was giggling like a fool as Caia placed her hand centimeters from his body, earning the second place Champion a firm smack to his right shoulder blade. After the two laughed Caia gave Taecyeon the thumbs up and he too made his way over to where Nichkhun was and started to put his fine cloth on as well. 

Caia bit her lip as she approached Chansung, and the Champion’s body went ramrod as soft hands pressed against his abs and smoothed their way to his left side. Chansung was staring at Nichkhun and Taecyeon with wide eyes, not knowing how to react to the soft touches of the woman who hasn’t spoken more than a few words to him in months. Closing his eyes tight from joy as Chansung felt Caia’s hand move up the left side of his body then over his shoulder and softly down his left arm, leaving the lasting impressions of warmth over the skin. Chansung just continued to stare straight at his two friends as they also watched in amazement of witnessing something they know Chansung has been praying for, for the longest. 

Both Taecyeon and Nichkhun seemed to have noticed that Caia’s eyes weren’t their usual brightness, it was as if she was in a trance. Slowly making sure that Chansung’s preparations were perfect for tonight. Her hands moved all over him and even graced his neck adoringly which made Chansung lean into Caia’s hand with every touch and turn her fingers made. And then the two by the wall noticed that Caia paused as her eyes focused on Chansung’s right shoulder blade. Chansung shivered a bit as he felt Caia’s fingers hesitantly danced up and down the scar he has there. Caia’s face turned into sorrow as she rubbed what used to be a pale thick line from the spine of specula all the way down to the middle of Chansung’s latissimus dorsi, now turned a darker shade due to the oil that Chansung’s skin absorb. Caia’s breathing hitched as she kneaded her finger tips into the skin of where the scar was and got closer to Chansung’s body placing her left hand around his front and gripping his chest lightly as she placed her head onto his back staring at her hand over the scar.

“It’s been twelve years… It seems to have stretched as you have grown… I hate how this happened to you, how my father did this to you. If I’d had known… I’m sure I could have stopped it.” Caia whispered to no one really. 

Chansung looked down at his feet as he gripped onto Caia’s hand that was rested on his chest and rubbed it. He turned his gaze towards his friends one last time as Caia removed her left hand from Chansung’s grip and placed it to his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze as she placed her lips to the top of his scar. The feeling of Caia’s soft lips to his skin caused Chansung to stop breathing and Taecyeon shook his head towards the Champion, as if telling him not to over think anything. Because while Chansung cannot see Caia, Nichkhun and Taecyeon have been watching her this whole time and have noticed she sees no one, and its only best to leave her in her own world at this moment since Caia becomes like a ghost when there’s an Arena match soon. Giving one last gentle kiss to her childhood friend’s scar Caia sighed and hastily walked out of the room, leaving a stunned and tearful Chansung and two men who now have the duty of pulling their friend back together before the guests arrive.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Junho was doing his best to hide his smile as he watched the many people before him as he stood on short marble pedestal in the middle of the main room in the Villa. He was seated at the far right with Nichkhun on his left then Taecyeon and then finally Chansung. Junho was amazed at all the bright color fabrics that the guests were wearing, it was like nothing he has seen before. People were laughing, drinking and seemed to be having a wonderful time. Some even came up to him and walked around him before asking Hortensia to ask him to flex for them. And every time Junho did, the person or persons would smile with a loud laugh and then hand Hortensia some various amount of coins which after she explained they were his sponsors. And Junho was beaming from deep inside because he has gotten over 5 sponsors since the party started and he was feeling good about himself.

But like Caia told him earlier Chansung seemed to have gotten 5times more sponsors than Junho, but he made a mental note not to let that bother him. He was still new and has yet to make a name for himself, but Junho knew that he would and expects to have many more sponsors after his first win tomorrow. Junho might say he was being slightly arrogant but he knew his abilities and he had this strong determination that Caia admires, so no need to blame him for how he feels.

Junho shifted his eyes in the direction he heard Caia’s laugh, and his lips curved upwards when he saw that she was close to him. She was standing in front of Chansung with her arm wrapped around a good looking man’s arm, Junho didn’t like that very much but he couldn’t speak his protest. Earlier in the start of the party that man was one of the first people to arrive, he had dark hair, strongly built Junho would say close to being in between Chansung and Taecyeon’s body build, he was tall and his eyes were large and were a shade of golden brown, like the beautiful shade of the leaves that fall off the trees when the air becomes cold. Thanks to Nichkhun, Junho learned that the man’s name was Carus. Junho seemed to notice that Carus was only here to speak to Caia, he honestly couldn’t blame him but Junho felt a bit angered since this party was about supporting the gladiators and not trying to conquer his Domina. Junho chuckled silently to himself as he saw Caia pulling Carus away from Chansung to continue with their conversation alone, and it seemed that Chansung couldn’t help but roll his eyes the moment Carus turned his back to him, it would appear that Junho wasn’t the only one who was annoyed by Carus’s presence.

 

Just then Carus stopped in front of Junho and Caia looked at Carus confused. Junho noticed that Carus had a smile on his face and he cursed a bit because it was actually a nice looking one. Doing his best to make out what Carus was saying to Caia, he noticed that his Domina was staring at Carus and then to him. And after Junho heard Carus chuckled, Caia’s face became surprised and then quickly turned into what seemed to be doubt. Reaching into his tunic Carus pulled out a leather coin pouch, and pulled out two gold Aureus and motioned for Hortensia to come to him. With a huge smile he handed the coins to Hortensia and then pointed towards Junho. Hortensia seemed confused for a second but it looked as if Carus explained further for her and upon understanding Hortensia took out her scroll and wrote something down with her quill before bowing towards Carus to go back to her post she was standing at before.

In that moment Maccius came over to the two in front of Junho with arms opened wide and laughter coming from his mouth. Maccius hugged Carus having the younger man place a kiss to Maccius cheek before he placed his hand firmly on Carus’s shoulder. Junho noticed that Caia was staring down at the tile floor now until Carus put his arm around her pulling Caia into his embrace with her head resting on his shoulder. Junho’s fist tighten behind his back as he saw the discomfort look in Caia’s eyes but she quickly turned her head away from Maccius’s and Junho’s sight. Junho couldn’t help but look in the direction that Caia’s head was facing and he noticed Chansung staring at her with soften eyes, with a gentle smirk Chansung nodded towards Caia and Junho saw that his Domina’s body seemed to have stiffen a bit before she turned her head towards her father who gently rubbed her chin before placing both his hands on Caia and Carus’s cheek. 

What were only minutes seemed like hours as Junho was watching Carus and Maccius talk animatedly to one another before Maccius hugged Carus and then Maccius smiled as he watched Carus hug Caia and kiss the top of her hand before kissing the top of her forehead looking at her fondly. Then finally Carus was gone as he left to return home, Junho wanted to step down from his pedestal and embrace Caia because she looked lost and sad, but Junho knew better. Caia brushed Hortensia off as her friend tried to comfort her, letting Hortensia know she was ok with her smile Caia walked away and out of sight of Junho for some time.

 

“Tessa…” Taecyeon called quietly to Hortensia once he noticed that no one was around the 5 of them.

“Yes Taecyeon?”

“How much did Carus give you for Junho?” Taecyeon asked as quietly as he could, and Junho wouldn’t help but wonder as well.

“He gave two gold to Junho” Hortensia said as she rolled her eyes.

“Hahaha, he is seriously trying. Oh look at me, I’m Carus first born son of the great house of Bantius. I’m an athlete but I’ve never been able to win one single game. I think Caia Gaius is pretty and I must make her mine even though she obviously can’t stand to be around me! But I don’t care I shall show off my wealth to her because that is what will make her love me!!! Ha! Too bad Caia has a brain” Nichkhun said mockingly after hearing Hortensia say how much Carus gave to sponsor Junho.

“Quit it” Chansung said sternly and with some authority as he heard the three next to him laughing. Causing Junho to look over in his direction curiously and noticing the Champion’s face was showing signs of not wanting to joke around at the expense of Caia. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was getting darker outside, the main room of the Villa was now being lite by candles from the house slaves that were previously busy attending to the guest, and ever since Caia left a long while ago Junho has been in a daze. Just looking at the large dark wood doors that led to the entrance of the Villa, he stopped paying attention to the guards opening it to let more guest in who were late arrivals. Junho couldn’t get the look of Caia’s face out of his mind when Carus Bantius who is the first son of Quintus Bantius one of the more well-known Lanista’s in Rome put his arm around her and pulled Caia into his embrace, and then the look on her face after he said goodbye. To Junho, Caia did not look happy at all; it seemed she was scared, vulnerable even and Junho was irritated by that in a way. The thought of his Domina feeling weak around someone made him feel this annoyance inside of him and it was as if Junho wanted to step down from the pedestal he was standing on and just go to Caia wherever she was at the moment and remove any ill feelings she might be having in this moment. But sadly Junho knew he couldn’t because a slave going after their Domina to comfort her would surely end up with him being punished even if Caia probably wouldn’t mind, it was just right now Junho wasn’t Caia’s gladiator because all night Maccius has been showing Junho off as his own.

Blinking rapidly all of the sudden, Junho’s mind came back to the party that was taking place before him. And there Junho saw two women, just a few years older than Caia and with a lot of fine jewelry and fabrics on their body. Junho could tell these women were married to important men by the way they carried themselves. And they were giggling to each other while holding goblets filled to the brim with wine in their hands. Junho stared at the two women wondering what made him blink in the manner he did then he realized it, the woman with fiery colored hair was rubbing her hand up and down Junho’s left thigh while her friend with the pale gold colored hair was smiling and whispering into her ear. Junho felt the devilish hand slide up to his abs and caressed them roughly as the woman with fiery hair was biting her bottom lip, the other woman nudged her friend and they giggled louder and Junho could tell these women aren’t as affected by the wine as they seemed. And then Junho’s eyes grew wide as the same hand started to snake its way down into the waist of his subligaculum. Junho stiffened tremendously as he felt the woman’s hand go lower and lower into the front of his cloth around his waist that keeps himself from being completely naked every day, and Junho suddenly wanted to strike the woman with hair like fire as he felt her fingers rub the base of his penis, while the woman with pale gold hair was having fun rubbing her hands all over his chest and abs.

Junho’s jaw tighten as the hand on his penis fully latched onto him, and then it magically was gone. Junho came back to reality as he made his mind go blank to try and ignore what might have happened to him. And he saw what made the hand disappear from cupping him, standing before him was Caia. His Domina was holding the wrist of the very rude woman with hair like fire tight. Caia had fire in her eyes as the woman was staring at her shocked, but then Caia put on a playful smile and released the woman’s hand.

“Aeliana and Drusa I sure do hope you ladies are enjoying yourself. But more importantly I sure do hope you know the rules of this Villa.” Caia said sweetly with a hint of deviousness to it and Junho relaxed.

“Ah, Caia. We are enjoying ourselves, your father always has the best gladiators that Drusa and I have ever seen.” Aeliana the woman with fiery hair replied taking a sip from her goblet.

“I am so glad you enjoy watching our gladiators but Aeliana, my dear sweet Aeliana please do not touch any of them in the manner I just caught you doing.” Caia’s eyes shined something fearsome that Junho flinched at but couldn’t look away.

“Oh come on now my lovely Caia. Let us have our fun, you know our husbands are away commanding our Roman armies and your step mother always boast about the stuff that goes on in this Villa with the gladiators. So why can’t Drusa and I have fun when we already know you, yourself have your own fun with that Chansung over there.” Aeliana seemed to provoke a bit as she continued sipping on her wine.

“What in Jupiter’s name are you going on about Aeliana?” Caia asked amused

“Oh, the rumors of orgies and even more so the rumors of you and Chansung being lovers since you two suddenly ran away together all those years ago.” Aeliana giggled as Drusa whispered in her ear.

“This Villa is not a brothel Aeliana, and if you are here to only open your legs wide as the rumors of you have become a fact I suggest you leave and whore yourself and Drusa somewhere else. This is a respectable Ludus and we do not house whores, either you sponsor a gladiator now or be escorted out!” Caia shouted 

 

Junho heard the two women make a ‘tsked’ sound as they rudely flicked their hair as they turn their head, causing their wigs to smack Caia in the face but Junho saw that his Domina didn’t seem to mind because she was the one who actually embarrassed the wealthy women more than anything that Junho could understand from them insulting his Domina. With a sigh Caia glanced at Junho and walked closer to him with a sweet smile on her face, she motioned for him to bend forward and he did.

“I’m so sorry about that Junho, I do hope you are alright. Just know that no one is allowed to touch you in such away. And while you might think you can’t do anything but just stand there like a statue. As your Domina and as someone who cares for you, I’m telling you that you are allowed to push someone who is making you feel uncomfortable away. This is a Ludus, a school for men to be Gladiators, we do not own prostitutes and whores. So don’t be scared, you can protect yourself and no one will punish you.” Caia whispered comfortingly into Junho’s ear and he nodded with a smile.

Junho didn’t miss the soft touch of Caia’s hand on his neck when she was speaking to him quietly, and the way Junho saw Caia stare at the two women who were trying to molest him for their own enjoyment. It caused Junho to blush slightly because he’s never seen Caia with such a fearsome stare to her face. Usually, Caia is sweet and kind and her features showing it, but Junho saw the dominant woman that she was at the moment. He was pleased that Caia would never allow someone to touch him in such a way; not even one of Junho’s old masters would have done such a thing, and this made Junho appreciate The House Of Gaius more. Knowing that when it came to their gladiators, no one was allowed to mistreat them. Junho felt lighter as Caia touched his cheek, a simple, comforting gesture that made Junho relax fully and he was able to continue standing proud of himself as the sponsor party continued.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Junho was entertained at the thought that Caia didn’t leave from his side the rest of the night after she stopped the now two bored looking women who were sitting chatting in the distance from touching him. Caia being in full protective mode of her precious gladiator was standing by the wall to Junho’s right, and through his side glances in Caia’s direction, Junho could see that she always kept him in her sight.

Moments later, Junho saw an older man with hair that was the color of white talking to Caia. It made him feel uneasy, seeing Caia’s body language his Domina had her back against the wall, and her body was stiff. Junho wanted to pull her away from the senior Roman on instinct, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to move. Thinking to himself that he was just overreacting Junho went back to standing tall, but still he couldn’t shake the feeling he had deep down inside that his Domina was uncomfortable; it wasn’t the same feeling he felt as he watched her with Carus, no this was completely different.

 

“You fucking whore! Do you know who you are speaking to?!” the older man said and then the Villa echoed from a loud smack.

 

Junho turned his head towards the loud smack and he instantly became furious. Because what he saw was Caia holding her hand to her cheek and staring up at the older man with shock in her eyes, and what seemed to be tears as well. Not thinking one bit but only thinking of defending his Domina, Junho jumped down from his pedestal and as if he moved at the speed of light was right behind the older man. Grabbing the wealthy man by his shoulder Junho turned him around to face him and then clamped both of his hands down onto the party guest’s throat; proceeding to shake his neck violently in the hopes he would snap the weak neck in half. 

Junho was ignoring the screams of the rest of the party guest as he continued to try and rid the world of the man in-between his fingers. But then he stopped once he felt Caia’s gentle hands on his forearm, staring up at his Domina Junho could see she was proud of him but refused to show it on her face as she focused her gaze on her father who was approaching fast. 

“Pertinax my dear friend are you alright?” Maccius said as he approached his friend who was now lying on the ground and assisted him to his feet.

“What kind of Ludus are you running here Maccius? Allowing your slaves to put their filthy hands on your guest, I demand this savage to be punished at once!” Pertinax shouted as he did his best to adjust his clothing and hiding his embarrassment to the rest of the party guest.

“I’m afraid you are correct Pertinax, this gladiator is new and needs to know the rules of this Ludus that we do not allow such actions against our guest!’ Maccius said after staring Junho up and down.

“Good good, I think a proper 20 lashings will make me feel more at ease,” Pertinax said with a wicked smile and sending it towards Caia’s direction instead of Junho’s.

“And what of the punishment for a guest putting their hands on your daughter, father? You want to punish Junho for witnessing your friend Pertinax here strike me because I turned down his marriage offer?” Caia interjected her disproval of the talks of punishment for her gladiator.

“Caia my beautiful daughter, please do not make a scene in front of our important guest,” Blandina whispered to Caia after she appeared by Maccius’s side.

“Is this true Pertinax, did you hit my daughter because she refused your marriage offer?” Maccius asked now very curious, and he looked at Junho’s eyes which were staring like daggers towards Pertinax. Then becoming more interested Maccius focused his gaze on where Chansung was, and he could see the Champion was releasing his breaths in loud huffs from anger.

 

“Maccius, we go back decades. I would never lay a finger on Caia, you know I’ve adored her since she was up to my knee; now why would you ask such a thing? She is like a daughter to me as well! I will not stand here and be called a liar, now either you punish this nasty creature, or I send word to Rome that there is an owner of a slave that refuses to punish their property after they laid their hands on an innocent civilian!” Pertinax shouted making sure everyone was very clear to his outrage of the situation.

 

Maccius nodded in agreement to his longtime friend Pertinax. Feeling like his hands were tied and not one for wanting to be made a fool of in front of his powerful sponsor party guests by his daughter and slaves. Maccius nodded towards a guard who had a whip rolled to the side of his tunic. Approaching behind Junho the guard kneed him in both the back of his legs causing Junho to fall to the floor and rest his body on his knees. Still not understanding Caia’s native tongue Junho was still able to comprehend the situation at hand, he was about to be lashed for putting his hands on someone of greater higher class than him; acutely aware of the fact that as of right now Caia is not his Domina. And so Junho waited for the sound of the whip cracking and bracing himself for the sting that he hopes would go numb before he could scream.

He could hear Caia’s protest and the angered tone of Maccius responding to her, but Junho knew it was a waste for his Domina to even try. Sensing the movement of the guard behind him; Junho closed his eyes then steadied his breathing. It was in that very second when he heard the crack of the whip; he felt a smaller body frame slam into his back with petite arms wrapping around his chest and then a pained scream as the body that threw itself to shield him placed their head on his shoulder.

“Maccius!!!!!” Blandina shouted and started to shake her husband back from his daze of anger, so he can get control over his Villa from the chaos that is embarrassing her.

Junho only had seconds to realize what was happening, turning around to look behind him. He saw Chansung going berserk as he was on top of the guard repeatedly slamming his fist into the guard’s face as Taecyeon and then Nichkhun did all they could to remove the Champion off of the bloodied immobile guard. And then Junho focused his eyes on the body that was shielding him and then like as if the world stopped moving, Junho’s heart dropped. Holding him tightly was Caia, her eyes closed tight from pain and her fingertips digging deep into Junho’s chest as if she was trying to squeeze his heart into her hands. But before Junho could grab hold of Caia and comfort her from the pain she opened her eyes and stood up, in complete shock Junho saw Caia walk towards her father and glared menacingly at him.

“You dare harm my gladiator the night before he has his first arena? Junho… is not yours to punish, remember this father” Caia said through her teeth from pain and anger.

 

Standing up Junho’s mouth still gaped as he watched his Domina limp away from the rest of the guest, and pushing away Hortensia as she ran to her Domina’s side to make sure she was alright. Standing in one spot, Junho saw Taecyeon with Nichkhun holding Chansung down and then the three were escorted away from the sponsor party by six other House guards. The look on Maccius’s face said it all, the sponsor party was over and with the assistance of Hortensia, and Junho was escorted also out of the main room of the Villa. But once out of sight of the guest Junho hurriedly left the side of the guards and ran towards Caia’s room to check on his Domina.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Swinging open the large wooden doors as if they weighed nothing that led to the inside of Caia’s bedroom, Junho looked around for her in anxiousness and then he paused. He saw Caia doing her best to try and remove her tunica gown as slowly as she could, but it was obvious she was struggling from the pain. Junho could see that the lower back left side of her gown was torn horribly and there was a bit of red on the fabric a clear sign that the whip broke skin, and so Junho hissed in irritation that his Domina put herself in harm’s way for him.

“Caia…” Junho said quietly earning the attention of his Domina as she turned around.

 

With a soft smile Caia went back to trying to remove her gown, Junho didn’t hesitate and walked over to assist her. Grabbing a blanket off of a chair next to them Junho placed it in front of Caia so she could cover herself. When she did Junho began to remove Caia’s ruined gown, he sighed in relief when he saw that the cut was smaller than as it seemed to appear from the torn fabrics. Helping his Domina to sit down on her bed Junho looked around for where Caia last put the aloe cream that Medicus gave her for his huge cut on his back. And when he found it he took a nice scoop from the jar and started to apply it as gently as possible to Caia’s cut. When Caia flinched from the stings of the ointment Junho hastily kissed her bare shoulder to comfort her, earning him the beautiful sounds of her laugh every time.

“Why did you do this Caia” Junho asked with seriousness.

“I wanted to protect you, I’m your Domina and as your Domina I promised you I would take great care of you. You did nothing wrong and therefore did not deserve any form of punishment” Caia replied feeling a bit better as Junho continued to give such great care to her.

“Please don’t do something like this for me Caia, please” Junho begged with his mouth against her shoulder.

“It’s nothing Junho, I’m fine. I told you I would protect you, I don’t care how many times it happens I will still do it. You can be angry all you want, it means nothing to me if I should have a thousand marks on my body from stopping such a cruel punishment to you, I will never hesitate” Caia declared as she turned around to face her Gladiator who was staring at her wound.

“I don’t want to hear that Caia. Your beautiful soft delicate skin does not deserved to be marked in such a violent way! You are nothing but the only beautiful colorful flower to only bloom in this horrible dark waste of a world. If you should be cut down too then there is no beauty left for all of us and we should all just wither away into the void of nothing! Don’t ever try to put yourself between me and a form of punishment ever again, I would rather die than allow you" Junho said louder than he wanted to but couldn’t help how his heart ache at the stupid act of the girl sitting before him.

A heavy sigh released from Caia’s lips as she stared at her gladiator’s sincere eyes, nodding to him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and was with a cautious embrace by him. Kissing his cheek Caia beamed at the beautiful smile she received that she knew she’d never become tired of seeing. Removing the twig crown from his head Caia began to brush away the dark ink under his eyes with a damp cloth she had next to her. After washing his face Caia smiled and then kissed his nose in a sweet goodnight gesture.

“I cannot stay with you tonight? Like we always do before my fights?” Junho asked curiously as he watched Caia dress herself in her sleeping attire.

“I’m sorry my Apollo but no, you have to get your rest alone tonight, the gladiators who will be fighting in the Colosseum leave before sunrise; it isn’t safe for you to sleep next to me tonight.” Caia answered with a bit of regret in her tone.

 

Pouting towards his Domina Junho smiled when Caia pushed him gently for him trying to be cute, she then followed him to her bedroom door and opened it for him. Upon stepping out Junho turn to face Caia to ask one last question before he made his way back to his lodging area in the stables.

“Will you be there to watch me fight?” he bit his lip at the surprise of his nervousness for asking.

“Of course, I would never miss the opportunity to cheer my favorite gladiator on.” Caia said sweetly before bowing her head towards Junho and closing the door.

 

Making his way through the Villa and down to the stables of the Ludus, Junho had two reasons for his excitement for tomorrow now.


End file.
